Caminhos Entrelaçados
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: "quem desconfiaria de uma bela jovem tão delicada, meiga e inocente? Era a combinação perfeita para que vivesse no anonimato e efetuasse suas tarefas sempre ás escuras..."
1. A Origem de Uma Assassina

Haruno Sabi era uma mulher muito bela. Aos dezessete anos trabalhava em um bordel e conquistava vários clientes com sua beleza exótica constituída por seus cabelos cor de rosa e seus olhos azuis celestes.

Um de seus admiradores era o jovem Hatake Kakashi, diferente dos outros não a procurava para se divertir e sim para conversar e conhecer melhor aquela que julgava ser a mulher mais linda que já vira em toda a sua vida. Por sua vez, Sabi passava o tempo com ele apenas porque ele pagava por isso. Na verdade, o único "cliente" do qual ela fazia questão de receber e inclusive se apaixonara era um rico comerciante, porém havia um problema: ele era casado.

Tsunade, a dona do bordel que mesmo transmitindo uma imagem firme, tratava todas as meninas como verdadeiras filhas, alertava Sabi sobre o risco de se apaixonar por um freguês, mas a garota não dava ouvidos, ficando cada dia mais apaixonada.

Amava-o tanto que passara a não atender nenhum outro que não fosse ele, até o Hatake não tinha mais a oportunidade de vê-la. Quando descobriu que estava grávida, contou-lhe alegremente. Este por sua vez, ficou surpreso e prometera que deixaria a esposa e ficaria com ela e o bebê. Porém isso nunca aconteceu, muito pelo contrário, o homem jamais dera as caras por lá novamente.

Depressiva e arrasada, Sabi mesmo contra as ordens de Tsunade saiu do bordel vagando sem rumo pela capital. E assim foram os meses restantes da gestação, como Sabi sobrevivera durante esse tempo ninguém saberia responder.

Voltara ao bordel já com sua filha nos braços: Haruno Sakura. Porém Sabi havia se tornado outra pessoa, voltara a trabalhar no bordel o mais rápido possível e decidida de que, nunca mais se apaixonaria por nenhum daqueles homens. No entanto, não era uma boa mãe, se é que podia se considerar uma. Não dava atenção á pequena que fora criada praticamente por Tsunade, que desconhecia cada vez mais a mulher que há pouco tempo atrás era alegre e espontânea.

Oito anos depois Sakura crescia cada vez mais bela e esperta, aprendera a tocar piano e mesmo estando feliz, passou a notar que a mãe nunca lhe dava carinho e se perguntava se ela não era digna disso. Tsunade ficava cada vez mais preocupada, Sakura era uma criança e não devia viver naquele ambiente e Sabi tinha de aprender a arcar com suas responsabilidades. Depois de uma discussão com a jovem de cabelo rosa, esta saiu do bordel novamente levando consigo sua filha.

Porém os guardas do mais recente Rei Uchiha Madara, pensando que se tratava de uma ladra passaram a perseguir a mulher. Sabi ordenou que Sakura se escondesse e mesmo sem entender obedeceu à mãe. Os homens agrediram covardemente a mulher e a deixaram lá agonizando.

A pequena Sakura então, preocupada com a mãe saíra do esconderijo procurando por ela e a encontrou jogada no chão, envolta por uma poça de sangue. Era início de inverno e as pequenas partículas de neve começavam a cair lentamente sobre a mulher manchada de vermelho, os olhos azuis paralisados, bem abertos, sem brilho para todo o sempre...

Um homem que passava por ali viu primeiro a menina e sentiu que a reconhecia, em seguida viu o corpo estendido no chão e lembrou-se a quem a garotinha se assemelhava: Haruno Sabi, a mulher mais linda que já vira em toda a sua vida e pela qual era profundamente apaixonado.

Sim, aquele era Hatake Kakashi que diante da tortura de ver a mulher que amava ali morta diante de si, sentiu que algo se quebrava. A pequena garota observava paralisada e de repente as lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face. Kakashi então a tirou daquele lugar, levando-a para sua casa na simples aldeia um tanto distante dali.

Sakura crescera ao lado do homem de cabelos prateados que sempre utilizava uma máscara, sua maior curiosidade era ver o rosto por baixo dela.

Podia parecer estranho que um homem solteiro vivesse só com uma garota, mas o Hatake não ligava para o que as pessoas pensavam e tinha Sakura como sua filha, a filha que ele não teve a oportunidade de ter com Sabi.

Na adolescência, Sakura entendeu o trabalho de Kakashi: ele matava em troca de dinheiro. Seria algo mais absurdo se eles não vivessem na situação em que viviam: o Rei e os donos de terras cobravam altos impostos e parte das mercadorias que os camponeses produziam em suas terras, fazendo com que vivessem na miséria.

Kakashi então matava, o motivo ou quem quer que fosse não importava desde que recebesse sua recompensa depois de efetuar sua "tarefa". Nunca influenciou a garota a seguir esse caminho, mas ensinara á ela quase tudo o que sabia, dizia que ela devia ser capaz de proteger á si mesma e a quem ela considerava importante também.

Porém aos quinze anos, a aldeia foi atacada pelos homens do Rei. Kakashi estava cercado e num momento, por impulso Sakura atacou fatalmente um dos homens.

A sensação de ter matado alguém lhe proporcionara um sentimento estranho. Se por um lado sabia que aquilo não era o certo, por outro foi como se toda a angústia dos seus primeiros anos de vida se dissipasse.

Posteriormente, Sakura foi para a cidade onde reencontrara Tsunade. Esta ficara muito feliz em vê-la e triste ao saber do fim de Sabi. A rosada então foi morar novamente, depois de tantos anos no bordel da loira.

Aos dezoito anos Sakura conservava uma beleza encantadora, seus cabelos róseos caiam até metade de suas costas e os olhos verdes-água pareciam desvendar os sentimentos mais ocultos das pessoas.

Por mais que vivesse num lugar como aquele nunca havia ido para a cama com ninguém, Tsunade não permitia, com medo de que a filha cometesse o mesmo erro de sua mãe. Por sua vez, Sakura jamais quisera isso, nunca havia se apaixonado, mesmo que cavaleiros elegantes lhe cortejassem todas as noites, mas ela nunca se sentiu atraída por nenhum deles. Então ela entretinha os frequentadores de uma outra maneira, ao fundo sempre podia-se ouvir as suaves e envolventes melodias que ela tocava no piano.

O que a loira não sabia era que Sakura adquirira um trabalho extra, poucas pessoas sabiam e tinham a coragem de procurar seus serviços. Assim como Kakashi, era uma mercenária, uma assassina de aluguel, inclusive o Hatake descobrira isso e ficara muito triste em saber que ela teria uma vida como á dele.

Ela sempre aparecia encapuzada diante de seus contratantes de forma que ninguém sabia quem ela era de fato, a única coisa que conheciam á seu respeito é que era boa no que fazia.

Afinal, quem desconfiaria de uma bela jovem tão delicada, meiga e inocente? Era a combinação perfeita para que vivesse no anonimato e efetuasse suas tarefas sempre ás escuras.

Nesse momento, mais precisamente numa madrugada a bela garota de cabelo rosa andava, ou melhor, arrastava um homem já de meia-idade pelas ruas de mãos dadas, barbudo e pançudo que estava bêbado e sorria de uma maneira idiota.

Sakura que dessa vez não estava encapuzada, havia usado sua beleza para atrair a vitima, o conduziu até um beco escuro e deserto onde ficou diante dele que a olhou de uma forma maliciosa e tentou tocá-la, mas ela o impediu: Então tirou de um pequeno compartimento em seu vestido uma fina e bem desenhada adaga prateada e mostrou-a ao homem. Ele primeiramente olhou para ela depois para a arma em suas mãos, ficou confuso e antes que pudesse protestar ela foi fincada em seu peito, no ponto mais vital de todos os seres vivos.

Ele caiu para trás, os olhos perdendo o foco e tendo como sua última visão a bela garota e a raridade de seus gélidos olhos verdes.

Quando adentrou o casarão em que se localizava o bordel que já havia fechado, a loira de olhos cor de mel lhe esperava sentada no primeiro degrau da escada.

_Sakura onde você estava até uma hora dessas? Por kami eu fiquei preocupada! –disse aflita como uma mãe que não sabe o paradeiro de seus filhos.

_Eu estava espairecendo as ideias, não se preocupe comigo eu sei me defender. –disse tranquila tentando acalmar a mulher.

_Espairecendo as ideias?! Sakura isso não são horas de você fazer isso e além do mais sei que você foi treinada por aquele tal de Kakashi, porém se um bando de malfeitores lhe atacam, não conseguirá se defender! –argumentava ficando ainda mais nervosa.

_Tsunade acalme-se, estou aqui não estou? Olha, eu preciso disso. Necessito do silêncio da madrugada e da solidão que são as ruas nesse horário. –falou enquanto se abaixava diante da mulher e segurava suas mãos juntas. _Agora acho que nós duas precisamos ir para cama não é mesmo?

A mulher acenou e juntas subiram a seus quartos. Já sozinha novamente, Sakura foi á suíte onde retirou a adaga que estava envolta num lenço. Primeiramente limpou a arma com água e alguns outros produtos de limpeza, depois queimou o lenço sujo de sangue e atirou suas cinzas pela janela...


	2. A Origem de Um Herói

Em uma das várias aldeias espalhadas pelo país vivia um homem de cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos, tinha por volta de cinquenta e alguma coisa...

Seu nome era Jiraya e no passado havia sido um dos melhores soldados de confiança do Rei, porém quando o reinado deste acabou e em seu lugar assumiu o desprezível Uchiha Madara ele foi expulso do exército passando a viver naquela pobre aldeia.

O jeito que encontrara para sobreviver era um tanto pervertido: ele escrevia livros eróticos. Seus romances muitas vezes eram pegos pelo Império, mas outros conseguiam escapar da fiscalização e faziam sucesso entre todas as classes sociais.

Se para alguns era um homem desavergonhado, quem o conhecia de verdade sabia que era muito honrado e de muito bom caráter, que mesmo com as pancadas da vida soube se manter de pé.

Ao longo de seu caminho cultivou vários discípulos. Ensinava-os a lutar, mas além de tudo lições de vida. Um de seus melhores alunos foi Namikaze Minato que desenvolvera uma agilidade incrível. Ele se casou com Uzumaki Kushina, com quem teve um filho.

O próprio Jiraya nomeara o garoto tornando-se padrinho dele: Uzumaki Naruto. Porém quando o menino tinha apenas dois anos de idade os soldados do Rei invadiram a aldeia matando muitas pessoas, dentre elas Minato e Kushina. Então Jiraya prometera diante de seus túmulos que cuidaria de Naruto.

E assim ele fez, e cerca de seis anos depois se deparou com outra situação: encontrou o filho mais novo do antigo Rei nas ruas. O garoto era desconfiado, mesmo assim conseguiu ganhar sua confiança. Pelo que se lembrava, Sasuke era o seu nome e este lhe contara que fugira do Castelo onde era mantido trancafiado como um prisioneiro.

Diante de tudo que o pai de Sasuke significara para Jiraya, este acolhera também esse garoto.

No começo Sasuke e Naruto eram inimigos, disputavam por tudo desde a atenção do tutor até quem efetuava melhor os movimentos de luta.

Mas Jiraya sabia que por trás dessa grande rivalidade existia um laço muito forte de amizade e pôde comprovar isso quando Sasuke havia desaparecido e o Uzumaki ficou até altas horas procurando pelo amigo por todas as partes, ou quando Naruto ficou de cama e Sasuke cuidou dele e permaneceu ao seu lado enquanto o loiro ardia em febre.

Conforme cresciam e amadureciam, notaram que a rivalidade continuava, mas que se tornavam cada vez mais inseparáveis agindo muito bem em equipe.

Quando tinham quinze anos, cansados com o sofrimento e dificuldades que não só eles, mas toda a aldeia enfrentava, passaram a mascarar-se e invadir casas de homens ricos e poderosos durante a madrugada e "pegar" desde alimentos á pertences preciosos. Quando um soldado os perseguia se livravam facilmente dele de modo que o homem não saberia dizer quem o atacou ou que direção havia seguido.

Não consideravam o que faziam um roubo, apenas pegavam de volta o que aqueles burgueses adquiriam ás custas do suor de seu povo.

Então chegavam à aldeia e distribuíam os itens entre todos, que passaram a chamá-los de Justiceiros.

Aos dezoito anos, Sasuke e Naruto continuavam com suas ações e jamais haviam sido pegos. Lutavam muito bem e eram astutos o suficiente para escapar dos soldados.

Jiraya se orgulhava muito deles e apenas a população da aldeia sabia quem eram, já que sempre agiam mascarados.

Naruto crescera forte e vívido. Os cabelos loiros reluziam á luz do Sol e os olhos azuis transmitiam toda a sua energia e espírito. Não suportava injustiças e mesmo com toda a sua impulsividade e lerdeza de raciocínio era bem visto e adorado por todos. Conseguia ser ingênuo mesmo diante da perversão de seu padrinho Jiraya, a quem respeitava acima de qualquer outra pessoa.

Sasuke era reservado e só falava o necessário. Era uma incógnita para todos que não sabiam nada sobre de onde viera, apenas Jiraya tinha uma noção de sua história de vida e guardava isso para si mesmo. Com sua pele clara em contraste com seus cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos impenetráveis como ônix conquistara uma ampla legião de fãs pela aldeia que sonhavam em ter a atenção do moreno só para si, porém ele parecia nem notar isso. Tinha uma natureza e vocação para um capitão de exército, era inteligente e muito habilidoso com uma espada em mãos.

Naquela madrugada, realizavam mais um de seus trabalhos invadindo mais um casarão burguês:

Adentraram pela janela, silenciosos e cautelosos e encontraram a despensa, onde pegaram grande parte de seu conteúdo e depositaram em um saco de pano.

Então subiram as escadas lentamente tomando cuidado com os ruídos que provinham dos degraus.

Sasuke foi à frente espiando pela porta de um dos aposentos. Tratava-se do quarto das crianças, então o moreno apenas pegou a chave que estava do lado de dentro da porta e a trancou por fora deixando a chave na fechadura.

Espiou a próxima porta e adentrou o quarto do casal colocando as joias e o que mais tivesse algum valor dentro de outro saco. O casal dormia profundamente, porém quando já estavam quase concluindo a tarefa, Naruto esbarrou num souvenir que estava em cima da penteadeira que caiu e se estilhaçou no chão.

O homem e a mulher levantaram assustados se deparando com dois estranhos mascarados que partiram para cima deles e antes que fizessem qualquer escândalo, os amarraram e amordaçaram.

Saíram o mais rapidamente, dessa vez pelos fundos e foram percorrendo os arredores, até adentrarem a floresta aonde depois de um tempo chegaram à aldeia.

Os camponeses já lhes aguardavam ansiosos e quando receberam os mantimentos e pertences os saudaram e reverenciaram mais uma vez:

_Vejo que faturaram bem essa noite. –observou Jiraya.

_Sim, mas quase que esse dobe coloca tudo á perder. –resmungou Sasuke.

_Ah teme! O que importa é que deu tudo certo e aqui estamos nós novamente fazendo essas pessoas felizes! –sorriu largamente o loiro.

_Humpf. –o moreno apenas pronunciou, mas sabia que o loiro estava certo. _Se vocês me dão licença... –se retirou.

_O que é que ele tem? –perguntou Jiraya curioso.

_Sasuke teme tem uma namorada hehe. –informou Naruto sorrindo.

_Puxa até ele! E você não aprendeu nada comigo mesmo, até hoje nunca saiu com uma garota! –disse o velho dando um tapa na cabeça do loiro.

A verdade é que Sasuke tinha mesmo alguém. Diferente das outras, essa não era sua fã, muito pelo contrário no começo ela tinha medo dele.

Encontrou-a diante de um lago admirando o pôr-do-sol. Os raios solares iluminando seus cabelos negros e seus puros olhos azuis. Encantou-se com ela, não aquela atração física e luxuriosa da qual Jiraya falava e sim algo que naquela criatura tão pura o chamou a atenção e prendeu seus pensamentos.

Demorou até que conquistasse a confiança da jovem Midori. Eles conversavam bastante e em um dia a garota caiu inconsciente em seus braços e Sasuke descobriu que ela tinha uma rara e incurável doença e que provavelmente teria poucos anos de vida.

Aquilo só fez com que ele se aproximasse mais da garota. Foi ele quem lhe dera seu primeiro beijo sempre com muito carinho como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la a qualquer instante.

Pediu a permissão do pai para namorá-la. Vendo o brilho nos olhos da filha e o sorriso estampado em seus lábios não teve outra saída se não aceitar o compromisso. Desde então Midori era alvo das palavras das fãs de Sasuke que faziam comentários maldosos como: "ele é bonito demais para ela" ou "Sasuke-kun merece coisa melhor". E assim ela ficava depressiva, mas logo o moreno a animava dizendo que nada daquilo importava para ele, e que era á ela que queria ter ao seu lado.

Já estava praticamente de manhã e sabendo que Midori e sua família levantavam cedo, ele bateu na porta da humilde casinha de madeira, a garota abriu a porta com os olhos brilhando:

_Sasuke-kun! –disse enquanto pulava sobre ele o abraçando pelo pescoço, ele por sua vez retribuiu com a mão em suas costas.

Ela afastou-se para olhar em seus olhos e continuou:

_Eu tive tanto medo, ainda bem que deu tudo certo.

_Sim. E com a senhorita, está tudo bem?

_Eu senti umas tonturas ontem á noite. –disse baixando a cabeça diante do olhar severo que ele lhe lançava e resolveu mudar de assunto. _Entre. –pediu.

_Eu não posso, dê os meus cumprimentos aos seus pais. –em seguida beijou levemente os lábios dela.


	3. Caminhos Cruzados

Era mais uma noite comum, Sasuke e Naruto tinham de interceptar uma carroça de alimentos que chegaria para um comerciante da cidade e levar a maior quantidade possível de alimentos para a aldeia.

No exato momento em que a carroça estava quase chegando á entrada para a capital, os dois fizeram o homem que a conduzia parar. Depois o amarraram e colocaram um pano em sua boca para que não fizesse nenhum barulho, então começaram a pegar as mercadorias.

Para Sakura também era uma noite qualquer. Quer dizer, mais um trabalho á ser efetuado. Uma mulher havia descoberto que o marido lhe traia com uma viúva da cidade, então mandara matar o marido para que ela pudesse assistir ao sofrimento da amante pela perda do homem que amava, já que a própria esposa e mandante do crime já o desprezava mais do que a qualquer coisa.

Quando o homem voltava para casa após ter se encontrado com a viúva deu de cara com uma pessoa com uma capa negra que continha um capuz cobrindo-lhe a parte superior da face.

Assustou-se e tentou recuar, mas a adaga lançada foi mais rápida e acertou seu coração em cheio. Caminhou até o corpo retirando a arma e envolvendo-a num lenço e guardando em meio as suas vestes.

Quando Sakura virou-se deu de cara com três soldados que haviam assistido á tudo.

_Entregue-se se não quiser tornar as coisas mais difíceis. –um deles falou tomando a frente.

A rosada virou-se e saiu correndo, os homens saíram atrás dela que tirou a capa no meio do caminho a jogando em qualquer canto, ficando apenas com o vestido verde escuro. Olhou para trás e viu que os homens ainda a perseguiam quando trombou com algo firme e quase caiu para trás se não tivesse sido segurada. Virando-se para frente viu um moreno com uma máscara que lhe cobria os olhos, por um breve momento viu um outro loiro também vendado e julgando pelos sacos em suas costas deviam estar roubando, na verdade já tinha ouvido falar deles: os... Justiceiros: mascarados que furtavam as pessoas ricas e influentes para dar aos pobres, mas nunca haviam sido pegos.

Por outro lado, os dois fitaram os olhos assustados da garota e em seguida quando os soldados se aproximaram entenderam que ela estava sendo perseguida.

Os soldados avistaram-nos e sentiram-se ainda mais satisfeitos por além da assassina, terem encontrado também os dois ladrõezinhos. Então sem mais delongas, partiram para cima dos criminosos.

Sasuke afastou a mulher desviando da investida que o inimigo lhe deferia com uma espada tomando a arma dele, apunhalando sua cabeça com o cabo da espada, jogando-a longe em seguida.

Naruto também foi alvo de um dos adversários, deu um forte soco na barriga do homem e o segurando pela nuca deu uma joelhada em sua cabeça.

Porém ainda restava mais um deles que avançou sobre Sakura, esta deslizou para o lado contra o ataque e lhe deu um chute alto fazendo com que o último deles caísse á uma distância considerável. Com os três caídos inconscientes no chão, puderam se encarar novamente.

_Belo chute, a propósito moça por que eles estavam te perseguindo? –se manifestou Naruto curioso.

_Eu... Tenho o estranho hábito de caminhar por aí á noite, eles me viram e com certeza pensaram que era alguém de má índole, então me chamaram a atenção e assustada saí correndo. –disse o mais inocente e insegura que pôde e eles pareceram acreditar.

O silêncio predominou por mais algum tempo até que o moreno se manifestou:

_Em qualquer caso, isso nunca aconteceu e nós jamais nos vimos. –direcionou seriamente seus olhos negros aos dela através da máscara.

_E não é bom para uma moça como a senhorita ficar andando por aí à uma hora dessas. –recomendou Naruto.

_Ah sim... C-claro, muito obrigada. –agradeceu tímida.

Acenaram pegando os sacos novamente e saindo correndo dali para a escuridão.

"Foi por pouco" –pensou Sakura.

_Aquela garota sabia mesmo se defender. –comentou Naruto admirado.

_Humpf. –balbuciou Sasuke.

Distribuíram os alimentos e foram para casa, não haviam descansado direito ainda.

_Padrinho o que o senhor está fazendo aí acordado como uma coruja? –perguntou Naruto espantado, pois Jiraya geralmente àquela hora já estaria roncando há muito tempo.

_Coruja é você seu moleque! –vociferou. _Tenho que terminar meu novo livro antes do vencimento do prazo, mas estou sem inspiração. –esclareceu mais calmo.

_Ah... Só não vá arrumar encrenca de novo espiando a mulher dos outros como daquela vez que o senhor apanhou tanto que ficou com a cara parecendo um-

_Já pode se calar Naruto. –cortou impaciente.

_Humpf, pervertido. -falou Sasuke por sua vez.

Sakura estava preocupada, se estivesse sozinha teria silenciado aqueles guardas pondo fim na vida deles, mas graças aqueles dois não pôde fazer nada. Agora eles poderiam reconhecê-la.

Tentou não pensar mais nisso, livrando-se das provas do crime e caindo mesmo que com dificuldades, em um sono profundo.

No dia seguinte os Justiceiros tinham mais um dever á cumprir, dessa vez invadiriam a casa de um proprietário das terras de uma das casas da aldeia e que estava cobrando cada vez mais sobre a propriedade.

Tudo correu muito bem, saíram com uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Estranharam um pouco o velho proprietário das terras que parecia tranquilo, como se já esperasse pela vinda deles. E quando saíram entenderam o porquê, afinal havia mais de uma dezena de homens do Império á espera deles.

Poderiam muito bem lutar, mas isso só iria chamar mais a atenção e como já estavam em um número desvantajoso, não podiam dar brechas para que mais soldados aparecessem. A solução foi disparar a correr, sem rumo...

Sakura colocava o lixo do bordel para fora, a casa estava lotada naquela noite e não gostava daquele clima barulhento e desagradável que se formava ao menos que estivesse tocando, porque aí sim nem se preocupava com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Ouviu os passos se aproximando rapidamente, na verdade correndo e deu de cara com os dois mascarados da madrugada anterior. Eles pararam diante dela que ouviu mais passos se aproximando e concluiu que agora eram eles que fugiam.

_Venham. –sussurrou.

Eles hesitaram, mas sem outra saída a seguiram entrando pelo beco ao lado do casarão e adentrando as portas dos fundos.

Sakura os conduzira á uma pequena e abafada despensa enquanto dizia baixo:

_Provavelmente entrarão para procurá-los, aqui estarão seguros e quando já tiverem ido eu venho chamá-los. –os dois concordaram com a cabeça ela saiu trancando a porta e guardando a chave consigo.

Só havia ainda algo para pensar: ela não poderia ser vista pelos guardas que se fossem os da noite anterior ou se tivessem ouvido alguma descrição dela poderiam reconhecê-la.

Então subiu as escadas e ficou escondida agachada perto do parapeito e viu quando os homens adentraram. Tsunade logo foi recebê-los um tanto surpresa e então queriam subir e revistar quarto por quarto, mas a mulher foi firme jurando que ninguém havia entrado ali nos últimos minutos e que ela não permitiria que a privacidade de sua clientela fosse prejudicada. Eles acataram, a maior parte deles porque eram casados e ainda assim nas suas folgas frequentavam o local, por isso para evitar escândalos pessoais saíram sem nem procurar direito.

Cumprindo suas palavras, Sakura foi até a despensa, soltou os dois rapazes e os conduziram pelo mesmo beco indo na frente para se certificar de que todos os homens já haviam sumido dali.

_Puxa foi muita sorte encontrá-la novamente. –falou Naruto aliviado com seus olhos azuis brilhando em gratidão, Sakura não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso com isso.

_Sim, ela estava mais uma vez no lugar certo e na hora exata. –comentou Sasuke a avaliando percebendo o tipo de lugar em que ela deveria viver.

_Eh... Apenas retribuí o favor e antes que me esqueça, isso nunca aconteceu. –sentiu-se sem graça diante do olhar do moreno e falou docemente relembrando a recomendação da noite anterior.

_Exatamente, isso nunca aconteceu. –o moreno concordou caminhando.

_Muito obrigado... Qual o seu nome mesmo? –Naruto perguntou pegando uma das mãos da garota a balançando sem parar.

_É -

_Vamos logo, ou alguém pode nos ver e até a garota ficará comprometida com a nossa situação. –cortou Sasuke antes que a rosada respondesse.

_Mal educado! –falou o loiro mostrando a língua para o moreno. _Até mais hehe. –sorriu e apressou os passos para alcançar o amigo.

Sakura ficou ali observando até que eles desaparecessem de sua vista. Ficou pensando como dois garotos tão diferentes podiam conviver e agir juntos assim com tanta facilidade.


	4. Lágrimas da Escuridão

Geralmente suas "tarefas" eram encomendadas por cartas ou bilhetes, o local era combinado. Havia um ponto no bosque mais afastado da cidade onde ela ficava encapuzada esperando seus próximos clientes.

Um homem se aproximou com um bilhete, nele ele pedia a morte de um camponês da aldeia oeste acusado de revender mercadorias roubadas. Havia uma descrição detalhada do homem e de onde ele vivia.

Sakura então voltou para casa planejando tudo para sua próxima ação.

O dia estava muito bonito então Naruto propôs um passeio até a aldeia e seus arredores. Sasuke aceitou, embora o único motivo tenha sido encontrar Midori em um campo:

_Sasuke-kun! –ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

_Bom dia. –falou educado.

_Bom dia, você e Naruto vão "agir" hoje? –perguntou enquanto o sorriso em seus finos lábios desaparecia.

_Ainda não decidimos. Por quê? –falou desconfiado.

_Eh... Nada, é que... Bem, estou com um mau pressentimento. –falou segurando as mãos dele.

_Não se preocupe, sempre escapamos e não será hoje que seremos pegos. –tentou tranquilizá-la.

_Eu sei, mas... Eu te amo. –disse sincera e ele não esperava ouvir aquilo.

_Se cuide. –deu um sorriso de canto e um beijo em sua testa incapaz de dizer que a amava também, Midori notou isso.

Reencontrou Naruto que estava todo revoltado diante do seu crítico senso de justiça ao saber que um camponês da aldeia leste havia sido cobrado em uma alta quantia em dinheiro e como não pôde pagar, o dono prometera que esta noite iria até a casa dele e o mataria, então os Justiceiros decidiram que mesmo que se tratasse de outra aldeia, deveriam ajudar.

Á noite já estavam lá e quando o dono das terras chegou com seus capangas, alguns apanharam e outros fugiram de medo antes mesmo que chegasse a sua vez. Mais uma vez eles foram idolatrados e sua fama se espalhava por mais uma aldeia camponesa.

Voltaram e provavelmente chegariam de madrugada, Sasuke ainda queria passar pela casa de Midori apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo bem, as palavras dela naquela manhã não saiam da sua mente: "estou com um mau pressentimento" –podia ser besteira, mas não custava nada verificar.

A pequena aldeia estava toda escura naquela madrugada, as pessoas trabalhavam cedo e por isso deveriam estar todas dormindo agora.

Mas Sakura tinha de cumprir seu dever, seguindo a descrição chegou á uma pequena casinha de madeira com uma placa que dizia "quituteira" na entrada, não restava dúvidas de que aquele era o lugar.

Deu a volta na casa onde deveria ter uma janela, havia apenas a abertura então ela saltou por ali mesmo.

Andava devagar, estava escuro e ela tomava o cuidado de não esbarrar em nada. Viu uma claridade, havia uma vela acesa em um dos cômodos, ela adentrou devagar. Era a cozinha e ela se xingou mentalmente quando deu de cara com uma garota ali, no meio da cozinha. Ela era morena e possuía olhos azuis espantados diante da estranha criatura encapuzada á sua frente.

Sakura sentiu uma sensação diferente, algo dentro de si se revirou e contorceu, mas não tinha outra opção então ela avançou sobre a garota assustada e juntou seus corpos como num abraço, porém a morena cuspiu sangue com a adaga fincada em algum órgão vital.

A rosada se afastou e o corpo caiu inerte no chão. Mas não pôde evitar o espanto ao deparar-se com outra pessoa: o moreno de cabelos arrepiados, seus olhos negros arregalados em confusão e dor. Sakura reconheceu-o... Aqueles olhos... Era o tal Justiceiro.

Antes que ela pudesse sair dali o rapaz começou a golpeá-la rapidamente. Eram chutes e socos numa velocidade incrível. Sakura desviava, mas em um determinado momento ele acertou sua boca com um murro, ela então caiu de joelhos no chão, uma mecha do longo cabelo escapou para frente do capuz revelando o cabelo róseo e um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca.

Ela tocou e as pontas de seus dedos estavam sujas de sangue, então ela ergueu-se segurou um dos pulsos dele torcendo, em seguida o chutou com uma das pernas e o moreno caiu no chão. Agora sim, Sakura deu as costas saindo correndo.

Nesse momento os pais de Midori apareceram assustados e viram o corpo da filha no chão. Sentiram o pulso, mas já não havia mais sinais vitais. Sasuke explicou que tinha entrado para ver se estava tudo bem quando se deparou com uma pessoa de preto, porém o culpado conseguiu fugir.

As lágrimas banharam as faces do casal, o pai a segurava nos braços urrando pelo sofrimento. Sasuke queria ficar ali e oferecer o seu apoio, mas ele próprio não suportava mais uma perda em sua vida.

De repente se sentira um intruso ali, pois era como se todas as lembranças pelas quais rezava todas as noites para esquecer lhe invadissem e passassem diante de seus olhos. Antes de sair, tocou o rosto da garota pela última vez e retirou a arma do ferimento levando-a consigo, precisava se afastar de tudo aquilo.

Sakura parou no meio do caminho na floresta, retirou a capa se dando conta de que a adaga havia ficado na vitima dessa vez, então acendeu um fósforo queimando a capa negra. Ficou ali mais um tempo, as chamas refletindo em seus foscos olhos verdes parados.

Quando retornou ao bordel, Tsunade lhe aguardava mais uma vez:

_Sakura, o que aconteceu com você?! –disse preocupada se aproximando, provavelmente seu lábio inferior havia ficado um pouco inchado e a loira não deixaria de notar isso.

_Nada. Por favor, me deixe sozinha. –pediu subindo as escadas trancando a porta atrás de si e deslizando sobre ela.

Geralmente conseguia tolerar o sentimento de matar alguém, mas dessa vez sentiu um vazio imenso dentro de si. Aqueles olhos brilhantes não saiam da sua cabeça e quando se deu conta, soluçava enquanto as lágrimas banhavam sua face como há muito tempo não fazia.

Sasuke adentrou a pequena casa de manhã, havia andado muito por aí tentando acalmar os sentimentos e pensamentos que o rondavam.

_Teme! Onde você esteve?! –disse Naruto preocupado.

_Ela morreu.

_Quem morreu Sasuke? –perguntou Jiraya.

_Na minha frente sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-la. –continuou amargo.

_Sasuke... –disse o velho entendendo os fatos.

_Midori. –falou dolorosamente.

Naruto não disse nada, apenas puxou a amigo para um abraço apertado. O moreno não correspondeu, mas soube que não estava sozinho dessa vez.

No Castelo, o Rei estava irritado com as notícias que recebera. Ao seu lado, Obito seu filho que era ambicioso e falso como o pai e Itachi, um sobrinho que considerava seu braço direito em seu reinado.

_Aqueles Justiceiros estão causando problemas demais! –esbravejou o homem de cabelos negros e havia algumas rugas abaixo dos olhos escuros, o tom de sua pele era levemente bronzeado.

_Eles não são nossa única preocupação, os guardas descobriram que o mercenário é na verdade uma mulher, mas não a reconheceram. –explicou o filho, que era parecido com o pai em suas características embora o cabelo fosse curto.

_Temos que agir antes que mais aliados venham se queixar.

_E se mandássemos anonimamente que essa assassina acabasse com os mercenários? –propôs o mais novo.

_Uma boa alternativa. O que acha Itachi?

_Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia confiar nessa mulher para se livrar desses inimigos. –respondeu o moreno de cabelos um pouco mais compridos amarrados para trás, possuía duas cicatrizes abaixo de seus olhos, os quais pareciam dois profundos buracos negros.

_Primo querido, por acaso não percebe que assim nos livraremos de dois problemas com uma única solução? –debochou Obito, ele tinha inveja da confiança que Madara depositava em Itachi e não confiava nele de maneira alguma.

_Sim, sim Obito faça isso. Eles acabarão se matando e nós nos veremos livres desse enfardo para sempre. –comentou vitorioso o Rei.

Obito sorriu para Itachi que sentia-se incomodado não com o sorrisinho sem graça do outro e sim com o que esse plano poderia resultar.

Naruto adentrou o quarto e lá estava Sasuke, não parecia ter nem ao menos piscado os olhos.

_Eu vou matá-la Naruto. –falou sombrio encarando um ponto vazio do cômodo.

_Matar? Quem?

_A assassina.

_Mas você sabe quem é?

_Eu não vi seu rosto, porém amanhã confirmarei minha hipótese.

O loiro não perguntou mais nada, porém sabia que esse caminho que o amigo estava seguindo era perigoso.


	5. A Culpada

Sakura continuava com aquele sentimento ruim dentro de si quando foi ao bosque. Uma mulher veio discretamente ao seu lado e lhe entregou um pedaço de papel e foi embora na mesma hora.

Ao chegar em casa leu o tal bilhete que solicitava que ela eliminasse ninguém mais ninguém menos do que os Justiceiros, a recompensa era de longe maior do que qualquer outra que tivesse recebido. Porém não era para menos, as vitimas eram excelentes lutadores como ela própria teve a oportunidade de presenciar, tanto que ninguém do Império tinha conseguido pegá-los antes.

Mas não era só na recompensa que Sakura pensava, talvez se matasse o moreno ela se sentiria menos culpada pela morte daquela garota e do sofrimento que notara nele. Além do mais Sakura gostava de desafios e nenhum de seus alvos até hoje tiveram condições de oferecer alguma resistência de verdade.

Aos olhos de qualquer um Sakura podia até ser uma louca, não importava, já que ela própria pensava isso de si. Por enquanto não decidiria nada á esse respeito.

Sasuke continuava calado e tanto Jiraya quanto Naruto compreendiam e respeitavam isso.

O que mais atormentava o moreno, no entanto era a identidade da assassina. Ouvira falar sobre os assassinatos que estavam ocorrendo na cidade, além das suspeitas de que se tratasse de um assassino de aluguel, ainda não tinham a mínima ideia de quem poderia ser.

Quando encontrou a tal garota ela estava fugindo dos guardas, poderia ter sido flagrada por eles? Havia dito que gostava de caminhar naquele horário, porém que moça em sã consciência faria isso ao menos que soubesse se defender ou tivesse alguma estratégia para se livrar dos perigos que acompanham a noite.

Era ela, tinha de ser! Jamais vira outra garota de cabelo rosa á não ser ela! Nem sabia o seu nome, mas sabia onde vivia. Uma vadia de bordel que matava pessoas inocentes pelo mais sujo motivo: o dinheiro.

Foi procurar Naruto, mas este estava nesse momento em outra aldeia, ao leste:

O loiro caminhava pelas ruas, as mães sorriam com seus filhos, os homens o cumprimentavam com respeito, as moças formavam rodinhas sussurrando e olhando para ele, aparentemente por um bom motivo já que coravam quando ele se virava para elas.

Porém começou á ouvir um tumulto, as pessoas corriam e pôde escutar entre os gritos:

_PEGARAM A HYUGA! PEGARAM A HYUGA!

Quando encontrou a origem da confusão, viu que dois soldados do Rei queriam levar á qualquer custo uma garota. Lembrou-se que não podia exagerar se não poderiam reconhecê-lo já que estava sem sua máscara. Mas em se tratando de manter as aparências e a descrição, Naruto sempre fora péssimo.

Estava passando no meio da multidão para chegar onde os homens estavam, mas tropeçou nos pés de alguém e caiu de cara no chão.

Os soldados pararam o que estavam fazendo virando-se para ele, até a garota que estava sendo segurada parou para observá-lo.

Então ele ergueu-se rapidamente enquanto pronunciava:

_Será que não perceberam que ela não quer ir com vocês?!

_Cale a boca imbecil! –gritou um dos homens e voltaram a segurar a menina.

Naruto então pegou uma pedra do chão e com a mira perfeita atingiu a cabeça dele que caiu. Agora o loiro sorria como a criança sapeca que um dia fora. O outro correu até ele que desviou, agarrou o oponente por trás curvando-se, fazendo com que o homem batesse a cabeça no chão.

Todos os presentes aplaudiam, gritavam e assobiavam pelo feito do Uzumaki.

Então voltou-se para a menina de cabelos negros azulados e olhos perolados:

_Você está bem? –perguntou preocupado aproximando-se dela.

A menina foi ficando muito vermelha e o loiro segurou seus ombros a sacudindo pensando que estava passando mal.

_Ei! Moça, você está bem?!

_S-s-s-sim. –respondeu e o loiro parou de sacudi-la.

_Que bom. Meu nome é Naruto e o seu?

_É H-Hinata. –disse tão baixo que Naruto teve de se esforçar para escutar.

_Mas por que aqueles idiotas estavam tentando pegá-la?

_M-minha família no passado era considera uma família de feiticeiros então pensam que sou uma bruxa ou algo do tipo. –explicou tímida.

_Que besteira! Fada ainda ia... Mas bruxa! Tá na cara que uma bruxa não seria bonita como você é! –parou percebendo que estava falando tudo o que se passava em sua mente.

Hinata ao ouvir aquilo ficou ainda mais vermelha e o loiro sacudiu-a novamente. Depois era hora de ele voltar para sua própria aldeia.

_Cuidado com aqueles soldados e conte comigo com o que for preciso, até mais Hinata.

_O-o-obrigada Naruto-kun. –agradeceu se encolhendo.

Chegando em casa, Sasuke chamou Naruto para ir até o bordel onde haviam encontrado aquela garota antes:

_Não sei se é uma boa ideia Sasuke e se não for ela?

_Eu irei de qualquer forma, se você não quiser não venha! –disse irritado saindo.

_Ei, espere aí teme! –gritou acompanhando o moreno.

Adentraram o local que estava cheio e o som das vozes era bem alto. Jiarya já havia os levado á um lugar daquele antes, porém tiveram de sair porque o velho ofendeu uma das garotas.

Sasuke corria os olhos por todos os cantos buscando pelo cabelo cor de rosa.

_Essa música que está tocando não é linda? –comentou Naruto que parecia nem saber o porquê de estarem ali.

O moreno nada respondeu, mas deixou que as notas do piano adentrassem em seus ouvidos. Realmente era uma canção profunda e triste demais para um ambiente como aquele.

Procurou a origem daquele som e a encontrou: os olhos verdes concentrados nas teclas do instrumento, os lábios entreabertos, o longo cabelo rosa solto pelas costas e a clara pele contrastada pelo vestido também rosa claro.

Quando a música teve fim, a garota se levantou. Por um breve momento, Sasuke reparou que um dos lados de seus lábios parecia mais saliente como se tivesse levado um golpe ali. Ela virou as costas para descer do pequeno palco onde ficava o piano enquanto uma voz no interior de Sasuke girtava: "É ela, é ela!".

E quando percebeu já havia subido no palco e a puxado pelo braço fazendo com que ficasse de frente para si e pudesse olhar nos seus olhos que estavam espantados:

_Foi você não foi?! –gritou e todas as conversas cessaram.

_E-eu não sei do que está falando. –dizia inocentemente.

_Não sabe! E quanto á isto, você não reconhece?! –pressionou-a mostrando a adaga.

Sakura viu seu reflexo na arma e negou com a cabeça baixando o olhar e mantendo-o em seus pés.

_Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Retirem-no daqui imediatamente! –ordenou Tsunade se aproximando.

Dois homens seguraram Sasuke, mas ele os empurrou e quando iam tomar uma medida mais agressiva, Naruto interveio:

_Não, não precisa. Sasuke vamos. –ele foi sério e determinado olhando para a rosada mais uma vez e empurrava o amigo pelos ombros para fora do local.

Os olhares de todos pairaram sobre Sakura que acuada, saiu correndo pela direção oposta.

_Você tem certeza que era ela? –disse Naruto incerto enquanto caminhavam lentamente.

_Sim, agora mais do que nunca.

_E o que você pretende fazer?

_Ela vai pagar muito caro pode ter certeza. –disse furiosamente fazendo com que Naruto estranhasse o amigo.

Sakura sentia-se humilhada, como se toda a fortaleza que havia construído á sua volta se desmoronasse. O sentimento pela morte da garota a tomou de uma vez, dessa vez mais forte ainda e ela foi ao chão, confusa e perdida.

Não permitiria que tudo que escondeu durante todo esse tempo fosse revelado, que todos descobrissem e ela fosse punida agora. Mesmo que para isso ela tivesse de tirar aquele Justiceiro de seu caminho. Melhor ainda se com isso essa maldita dor desaparecesse de seu peito.

Não permitiria que ele a expusesse e estragasse sua imagem de perfeição e boa moça.

Tomara sua decisão sabendo que naquela disputa seria matar ou morrer.


	6. Visitas Inesperadas

Na noite seguinte Sasuke ainda não conseguia pensar em outra coisa á não ser em justiça contra a vadia do cabelo rosa.

_Aonde você vai Sasuke? –perguntou Naruto vendo que o moreno se retirava da casa.

_Dar uma volta.

_Eu vou com você. –se ofereceu o loiro.

_Não preciso de babá dobe, fique. –disse seco.

E assim saiu da pequena casa e tomou a direção contrária da aldeia, passar por ali ainda lhe fazia lembrar-se de Midori. Estava no meio da mata sentado numa pedra, olhando para a lua cheia brilhante no céu quando foi surpreendido por uma voz doce atrás de si:

_Essa noite em especial, a lua parece estar ainda mais bela.

_Você?! Como ousa vir até aqui depois de tudo?! –disse encarando a rosada que usada uma calça azul marinho com uma blusa de manga toda cheia de babados em um tom azul mais claro, roupas bem modernas para aquele tempo.

_Só queria responder a sua pergunta daquele dia. Sim, fui eu quem matei a sua... Namorada não era? –soou o mais natural que pôde e ela sabia que aquilo estava deixando o moreno furioso.

_Você vai se arrepender por ter feito o que fez. –falou entre os dentes ficando na frente da garota em posição de ataque.

Ela por sua vez, pegou mais uma de suas adagas e investiu contra ele fazendo um pequeno corte em sua bochecha. Sasuke aproveitou uma brecha e tirou a arma de suas mãos a segurando junto de si, as costas dela encostadas em seu peito e a adaga em seu pescoço esguio:

_Foi fácil demais. –falou no ouvido dela.

_Não conte vantagem antes do tempo Justiceiro. –provocou chutando uma das pernas dele, que perdeu o controle e foi a oportunidade certa para que ela acertasse uma cotovelada em seu fino nariz.

Porém Sasuke não ficou para trás e a pegou pelos cabelos, jogando-a no chão e passara a chutar a barriga dela que, tossindo e sentindo falta de ar devido á localidade do golpe ainda assim conseguira puxá-lo fazendo com que caísse no chão também ao seu lado.

Rapidamente colocou-se sobre ele deferindo socos em sua face. O moreno conseguiu segurar seus pulsos e inverter a situação, ficando por cima, acertou um tapa no rosto dela.

_Sasuke! –falou Naruto segurando o amigo.

_Sasuke o que você tem na cabeça moleque?! –disse Jiraya ajudando a garota a se levantar.

_Essa assassina veio aqui me provocar! –gritou tentando se soltar á todo custo.

_Naruto dê um jeito no seu amigo, eu vou levá-la daqui. –disse o mais velho segurando a rosada pelos braços.

_Não pode a deixar ir Naruto, e se ela matar o Jiraya? –tentava convencer o loiro a soltá-lo de qualquer forma.

_Meu padrinho sabe muito bem se defender Sasuke e não vai morrer por causa uma garota. Matando ela você não vai trazer a Midori de volta Sasuke, aceite os fatos! –bronqueou soltando-o, porém atento a qualquer reação do outro.

Caminhavam lado a lado em silêncio, até que o velho decidiu quebrá-lo:

_Sabe, no meu tempo garotas bonitas como você não saiam por aí batendo nos outros quanto mais matando. –a garota ficou calada fazendo com que ele suspirasse decepcionado com a nova geração de mulheres, como elas eram perigosas!

Apenas seguia a jovem sem nem saber para onde ela se dirigia, até que chegaram á um lugar que ele conhecia muito bem:

_É aqui que você vive?

Sakura não respondeu apenas sorriu sem graça como se dissesse: "já não é óbvio?!", nesse momento a loira saíra do estabelecimento que estava fechado:

_Sakura o que aconteceu dessa vez?! –falou observando as roupas sujas da garota e a vermelhidão no lado direito de seu rosto.

Foi aí que ela se deparou com o homem ao lado de Sakura, uma fúria tomou conta de si e ela deu um murro em seu olho esquerdo:

_Seu cretino, vai se arrepender de ter machucado minha Sakura! Jiraya, pensei que já estivesse morto seu velho tarado! –gritava pegando o pescoço do homem entre as mãos.

_Não Tsunade. Esse senhor apenas não permitiu que eu voltasse para casa sozinha, ele não me fez nada. –falou Sakura fazendo com que a loira o soltasse.

_Não? –perguntou descrente.

_Claro que eu jamais me aproveitaria de uma moça Tsunade, até parece que você não me conhece. –protestou o velho.

_Infelizmente eu conheço sim, mas já que a trouxe de volta muito obrigada, porém já pode se retirar!

_Nossa quanta ingratidão. Não vou esquecer que me deve uma hein. –disse sorrindo malicioso e saindo correndo dali antes que a loira o matasse.

_E quanto á senhorita, eu avisei não avisei! O que houve?

_Umas garotas da sociedade vieram me provocando, eu não aguentei e parti pra cima delas, mas como eram em maior número acabei apanhando um pouco, então esse senhor nos separou e me trouxe. –inventou saindo logo em seguida, não queria dar mais satisfações.

Retirou a roupa, havia hematomas na pele de sua barriga, alguns esfolados pelo corpo e o rosto um pouco vermelho ainda. Sentia raiva do tal Justiceiro, porém mais ainda dela mesma por não ter sido competente o suficiente.

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke constatara que havia ficado com o pequeno corte na bochecha e uma leve marca roxa abaixo de um dos olhos.

_Não é atoa que aquela garota tem uma personalidade tão forte, ela vive com uma velha conhecida minha. –comentou Jiraya para o mau humor de Sasuke.

_E essa sua conhecida por acaso é uma assassina também? –perguntou o moreno irritado.

_Não, mais ela quase me matou um monte de vezes hehe. –respondeu malicioso.

Naquele dia, Sakura saíra de manhã para dar uma volta pela cidade. As pessoas lhe olharam atravessado, provavelmente o escândalo daquela noite no bordel já havia sido espalhado pela cidade inteira.

Parou diante de uma banca de flores e notou que uma pessoa parou ao seu lado:

_Haruno Sakura? –perguntou a grave, porém suave voz.

_Sim. –ela respondeu virando-se para o moreno, por um momento sentiu que ele lhe lembrava de alguém.

_Venha comigo.

Sakura ficou desconfiada, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Ela o seguira mantendo uma certa distância. O homem sentou-se no banco de uma pequena praça e a garota sentou ao seu lado discretamente.

_Eu sei que você é uma assassina. –foi direto.

A rosada ia formular alguma resposta ou sair dali se fazendo de ofendida, mas ele foi mais rápido:

_Sei também que você recebeu um pedido para matar os Justiceiros que há tempos incomodam as pessoas ricas e influentes. E esse pedido partiu direto do Rei Uchiha Madara. Ele encomendou isso para que vocês entrassem em conflito e acabassem se matando. –ele deu uma pausa sem nem olhar para ela. _Se livrando assim de dois fardos de uma só vez. E ambos sabemos que ao menos que queira resguardar sua vida é bom que não faça isso Sakura.

_E por que acreditaria em alguém em quem não conheço? –pela primeira vez ele olhara para ela que pôde ver seus olhos ônix.

_Eu sei o que estou falando e sei que se sobreviveu até hoje é porque é uma garota esperta e saberá tomar a decisão certa. –levantou-se naturalmente e desapareceu em meio á multidão.

O que, ou melhor, quem ele era Sakura não fazia a mínima ideia, mas não podia deixar de concordar que o Rei seria o maior beneficiado com esse conflito e á julgar pelo nível da briga da noite anterior, a morte dos dois poderia realmente acontecer.

Sua cabeça estava muito confusa, então tomou uma decisão: se afastaria um pouco e iria para onde se sentia mais segura do que em qualquer outro lugar.

A casa do Hatake ficava na aldeia leste. Ela encaminhou-se até a casa mais isolada entrando sem bater na porta. Quando deu de cara com o homem mascarado do mesmo jeito de como se lembrava. Abraçou-o fortemente, agarrando-se aquilo de mais próximo que ela tinha de uma família.


	7. Tempestade

_O que aconteceu com você hein? –perguntou preocupado.

Sakura contou tudo desde seu encontro com os Justiceiros por acaso quando fugia dos guardas, até o que havia feito na noite anterior e o homem que lhe procurara. Ela não tinha motivos para ter segredos com Kakashi.

Ele ficou pensativo, em seguida lhe aconselhou:

_Acho que o melhor mesmo é que siga o conselho deste homem desconhecido, já que pelo que me contou se ninguém tivesse aparecido vocês dois teriam se matado de fato.

A garota consentiu, sabia que aquela era mesmo a melhor opção.

Sakura gostava da serenidade da aldeia, as pessoas não se julgavam ou falavam mal umas das outras, muito pelo contrário, se ajudavam na medida do possível.

Todos ali sempre souberam o que Kakashi fazia e jamais se revoltaram ou o recriminaram.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura observava as pessoas alheias á tudo, cumprindo sua rotina diária de muito trabalho quando ouviu gritos, em seguida avistou os soldados com a armadura escura e o símbolo do Império que era o mesmo da família de Madara.

Os homens chegaram invadindo as casas e lançando tochas acesas sobre elas fazendo com que a chama logo começasse a se espalhar.

Kakashi surgiu correndo ao seu lado, trocaram olhares e passaram então á enfrentar os homens. Os camponeses se defendiam como podiam, utilizando tridentes e enxadas.

Nem estavam em uma quantidade absurda de soldados, mas ainda assim em meio á todo aquele caos que se espalhava ficava difícil se concentrar e dar conta de todos.

Naquela manhã, os três estavam silenciosos enquanto tomavam seu dejejum, até que um garoto chegou gritando do nada:

_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!

_Ahh garoto quer me matar de susto?! –falou Naruto com uma das mãos no coração.

_Pare de besteiras Naruto, você é jovem e se alguém tivesse de morrer aqui, seria eu. –protestou Jiraya.

_O que houve? –Sasuke perguntou sendo o único que dera atenção ao menino.

_Os homens do Rei invadiram e botaram fogo na aldeia leste!

_Como é que é?! –disse Naruto.

_Vamos. –falou o moreno se levantando.

Arranjaram três cavalos com os camponeses e partiram, até Jiraya se prontificou á ir dessa vez.

Quando adentraram logo notaram a grave situação que se espalhava pela aldeia. Ainda havia alguns inimigos perseguindo os camponeses. Desceram dos animais se livrando dos últimos deles.

Os camponeses formaram uma corrente para levar a água de um poço até as casas que ainda pegavam fogo.

Sasuke viu quando a garota de cabelo rosa saiu de uma dessas moradias carregando um menininho que chorava enquanto corria para os braços da mãe.

Ela nem pôde ver de onde ele vinha quando a pegou pelo pescoço, erguendo-a do chão. Kakashi apareceu e deu um golpe na barriga do moreno que recuou para trás, largando a garota que tossia:

_Faça isso mais uma vez e eu lhe mando direto para o inferno. –disse sorrindo por debaixo da máscara, mas Sasuke sabia que ele estava falando sério.

_Kakashi! Vejo que não perdeu a forma. –falou Jiraya se aproximando juntamente com o afilhado.

_Jiraya. Agradeço pelo auxílio de você e seus discípulos.

_Eh... Não me leve a mal, mas de onde você conhece a moça? –perguntou ainda o mais velho.

_Sakura foi instruída e criada por mim durante algum tempo.

_Está explicado então. –comentou Jiraya sabendo como a garota havia conseguido lutar á altura de Sasuke.

O moreno lhe lançava um olhar mortal que ela preferia ignorar.

_Kakashi-san, levaram Hinata. –informou uma mulher do nada.

_Hinata?! –perguntou Naruto preocupado.

_Você a conhece? –falou o homem dos cabelos prateados desconfiado.

_Eu... Ajudei no dia em que alguns soldados queriam levá-la.

_Entendo. Bom, os moradores ainda precisam de ajuda. Sakura vá e procure-os. –ordenou e a rosada acenou com a cabeça.

_Vai deixar uma dama ir sozinha? De jeito nenhum! Naruto acompanhe-a. –falou Jiraya.

_Eu não vou deixar meu amigo sozinho com ela. –interveio Sasuke.

_Tudo bem Sasuke vá, mas Naruto fique de olho nele.

_Você não vai se esquecer do meu aviso não é mesmo Sasuke? –perguntou Kakashi com o sorriso de antes.

O moreno nada respondeu, pois a rosada e o dobe já estavam saindo e ele os seguiu.

O caminho foi silencioso até que viram um grupo de soldados mais á frente, andavam despreocupados.

Correram até mais adiante pelas matas, subiram em árvores diferentes e no momento exato pularam caindo em cima de um oponente cada um.

Haviam ainda três deles:

_Naruto pegue a garota e tire-a daqui. –disse Sasuke.

O loiro foi até a morena que estava amarrada e amordaçada. Ele a soltou enquanto os outros lhe davam cobertura. Viu os olhos perolados de Hinata que estavam um tanto marejados, porém não podia deixar de cogitar a ideia de que se deixasse aqueles dois sozinhos, Sasuke poderia cometer uma loucura.

_O que você está esperando Naruto? Vai! –gritou o moreno enquanto atacava um dos homens que cercaram o loiro.

Naruto não pensou mais, pegou a garota em seus braços e saiu correndo no meio da mata.

Sakura lutava com um deles quando saltou para trás dele e pegando sua cabeça entre as mãos, torceu-lhe o pescoço.

Sasuke por sua vez, atravessou sua katana no peito de um adversário, porém mal percebeu quando outro fazia a mesma coisa em suas costas.

Ele sentiu a lâmina penetrando sua carne, o homem havia retirado à arma do ferimento fazendo com que o sangue começasse a escorrer dali. Ele caiu no chão vendo que a garota tomara sua arma e separou a cabeça do corpo do inimigo.

Viu também quando ela correu e abaixou-se até ele, pensou que daria o golpe de misericórdia, mas não.

Largou a espada, desabotoou lhe a camisa e como as finas gotas de chuva começavam a cair, apenas envolveu o ferimento com a peça expondo seu peitoral bem trabalhado.

A chuva ia se tornando cada vez mais intensa. Ela ajudou-o a se levantar, passou seu braço em volta de seu próprio ombro e segurou na cintura dele, conduzindo-o com dificuldades.

Sakura conhecia um lugar onde podiam se abrigar, já que não teria condições de voltarem carregando o peso dele e ainda mais naquela tempestade que se formava.

Adentrou a pequena caverna que o tempo havia formado naquelas rochas sedimentares. Ela costumava brincar e se esconder ali quando criança.

Deixou o moreno sentado encostado em uma das paredes da caverna e raciocinou no próximo passo á seguir.

Ela retirou a camisa do ferimento e rasgou uma grande parte do seu vestido que dividiu em duas diferentes. Foi até a saída da caverna e deixou que o pano se encharcasse com aquela água, em seguida voltou-se ao rapaz tentando limpar o ferimento, mas o sangue ainda escorria então ela segurou o pano sobre o ferimento com força, aplicando pressão para cessar o sangramento.

Notou que ele a observava com seus apagados olhos ônix, mas fez questão de desviar-se deles.

Molhou o pano novamente, torceu e aplicou mais uma vez sobre ele. O processo se repetiu várias vezes, ele era sortudo de fato, a espada devia ter perfurado um espaço entre os órgãos e no máximo havia acertado algum de raspão.

A chuva ainda caia quando ela pegou a camisa novamente a ajeitando melhor dessa vez e amarrando fortemente envolta ao tronco dele.

Estava com os olhos fechados, parecia tão calmo e sereno. Percebeu que ele tremia de frio com o vento gélido que entrava na caverna.

Então com cuidado afastou as costas do moreno da parede de forma que pudesse se sentar atrás, naquele lugar. Então recostou a cabeça dele em seu peito e seu corpo repousou sobre o dela.

Passou um braço entorno dele enquanto a outra mão involuntariamente acariciava seus sedosos cabelos cor de ébano e permitia que o cheiro masculino adentrasse em suas narinas.

Antes mesmo que se desse conta disso, adormeceu com o homem que a odiava em seus braços.


	8. Desabafo

Sasuke abriu lentamente os olhos, estava numa caverna e a claridade do sol adentrava nela.

Sentiu um cheiro de cereja invadi-lo e que estava recostado sobre algo macio. Tentou se mexer, mas percebeu que algo o segurava, ou melhor, alguém. Desvencilhou-se bruscamente e com o movimento a garota abriu seus olhos verdes.

Então se lembrou de ter sido ferido, levado até ali e cuidado por ela. O que ela pretendia com tudo isso, não fazia a mínima ideia e isto lhe atormentava. Enquanto se encaravam, ela também parecia pensar em algo:

_Por que você fez isso? Sendo que naquela noite a sua intenção era me matar. –perguntou mais á ele mesmo do que para ela.

Sakura desviou os olhos e disse baixo:

_Porque se eu o fizesse estaria fazendo um favor aqueles imbecis do Império.

_Não sei por que, mas não consigo acreditar em você assassina. –falou pausadamente a observando desconfiado.

_Meu nome é Sakura. E mesmo que eu quisesse te matar já teria o feito não acha? –indagou retribuindo o olhar dele em desafio.

_Isso tudo pode ser parte de uma estratégia sua Sakura. –continuou o jogo aproximando-se dela, seus rostos próximos.

Até que ouviram um barulho que vinha do lado de fora da caverna, Sasuke levantou-se com cuidado e foi na frente seguido pela rosada e deram de cara com uma emboscada de soldados.

Não tinham como fugir, estavam desarmados e Sasuke não estava na sua melhor forma devido ao risco de uma nova hemorragia no ferimento.

Então, facilmente os homens amarraram suas mãos para trás e os levaram consigo em direção ao castelo de Madara.

Naruto havia conseguido voltar antes de a tempestade começar. Quando ele chegou, deixou a garota cuidadosamente no chão e foi falar com Jiraya que o aguardava:

_E agora com essa chuva? Aonde os sobreviventes vão ficar? –perguntou o loiro.

_Eles podiam ir para a nossa aldeia, mas até que essa chuva passe, teremos de nos virar por aqui mesmo com o que restou de algumas casas. –informou o mais velho ao lado de Kakashi.

_Está decidido então. –concordou o Hatake partindo para avisá-los debaixo da chuva acompanhado pelo mais velho.

O loiro ia segui-los, mas diante da chuva parou embaixo de um telhado do que um dia fora uma casa:

_N-N-Naruto-kun. –ele virou-se e deu de cara com Hinata.

_Ei Hinata, me desculpe tê-la deixado daquela forma, mas é que eu queria saber o que faríamos. –justificou-se sem graça.

_M-muito obrigada mais uma vez Naruto-kun. –agradeceu começando a ficar corada.

_De nada e parece que eles não vão desistir de você assim tão fácil hein? Puxa deve ser muito ruim ser julgada por algo de que você nem tem culpa.

_S-sim.

_Esses caras são muito idiotas mesmo! Olha só pra você, parece um anjo! –se calou dando conta de que mais uma vez estava falando mais do que devia.

Hinata ficara vermelha como um tomate e Naruto riu levemente da reação dela.

Cruzaram a cidade toda, Sakura sentia-se mais humilhada do que nunca com as mãos atadas para trás.

As pessoas cochichavam entre si e sorriam, outras se mostravam surpresas. Sasuke estava ao seu lado indiferente.

Adentraram os grandes portões do castelo e foram levados aos calabouços, onde foram jogados com violência dentro da cela.

_Quem diria que acabaríamos juntos nessa situação. –comentou a rosada, porém o moreno parecia nem ouvi-la, estava distante e com um semblante sério.

A chuva havia durado a noite inteira e quando Naruto encontrou Jiraya, este tinha em seu rosto o mesmo semblante preocupado que ele e Kakashi: os dois não haviam retornado.

_O que faremos? –perguntou Naruto aflito.

_Iremos ao local em que os deixara, procuraremos pelos arredores e se for preciso ampliaremos o território de nossas buscas. –expos Jiraya mantendo a calma.

Foram caminhando, haviam decidido que apenas os dois iriam enquanto Kakashi acompanharia os sobreviventes até a aldeia oeste, porém o Hatake chamou antes que partissem:

_Jiraya! –o de cabelos brancos voltou-se para ele que continuou. _Se aquele moleque tiver feito alguma coisa com a Sakura, saiba que perderá um de seus queridos discípulos. –o outro acenou sabendo o quanto a garota era importante para ele.

_E então, conte-me sua vida. –puxou assunto mais uma vez.

_Não estou disposto a contá-lo para uma pessoa que queria me matar. –apesar de tudo não aproveitaria a oportunidade para estrangulá-la, havia outras coisas que o preocupavam nesse momento.

_Então eu contarei a minha.

_Não estou disposto a ouvi-la também. –disse seco.

_Isso não foi uma pergunta. Bem... Sou filha de uma desmiolada que trabalhava num bordel e engravidou de um de seus clientes, depois que nasci ela nunca mais viu meu pai e muito menos me deu amor materno. –fez uma pausa sorrindo amargamente. _Então num dia ela brigou com a dona do bordel e me arrastou junto, se meteu com os guardas do Rei e acabou espancada até a morte, ali na minha frente. Então um velho admirador dela me achou, era o Kakashi.

Por mais que não quisesse saber de nada daquilo, Sasuke se repreendeu mentalmente por estar prestando atenção na narração da garota, talvez ela pudesse justificar o porquê fazia aquelas coisas.

_Ele me educou, treinou, cuidou e principalmente me amou até os meus quinze anos. Nessa idade, fiz minha primeira vitima para proteger o Kakashi. Não foi uma sensação tão ruim ou tão culposa assim e sei que não só parece, mas é de fato, muito insensível da minha parte. Voltei ao bordel e me tornei uma assassina com identidade secreta. –sorria tristemente mais uma vez quando o seu tom ficou mais sério e firme. _Até que um dia, minha missão era matar um camponês que vendia mercadorias roubadas. Fui até a casa dele de madrugada, mas fui flagrada por uma linda garota. Eu vi nos olhos dela tudo o que ela temia naquele momento, afinal, ela era uma pessoa feliz, tinha uma família bonita e alguém que amava. Porém eu não podia me esquecer da regra número um para qualquer mercenário: nunca deixar testemunhas ou provas que lhe incriminem. Então eu o fiz, você sabe como. –nesse momento ela uma lágrima cristalina desceu por seu rosto, seguida por mais outra e outra. _Sei que você não vai acreditar, mas aquela sim foi uma morte que me doeu. Foi como se eu pegasse uma espada e fincasse em meu próprio peito. Porque de certa forma, foi isso que eu fiz, matei aquilo que fazia os olhos daquela garota brilharem, matei também meus próprios sonhos de um dia ter uma família bonita, alguém á quem amar e que eu fosse feliz de verdade. Sonhos que eu jamais alcançarei, pois nunca serei uma garota normal ou merecedora disso como aquela moça devia ser. –terminou seu relato notando que soluçava, mas não se importou com isso ou com a presença do moreno e se entregou ao choro. _E agora aqueles olhos não me saem da cabeça, assim como os seus que estampavam sofrimento naquela noite, me perseguem.

Sasuke ouvira tudo atento, não sabia o que pensar naquele momento já que Sakura só expos que matava sem motivo algum e isso era algo desprezível.

Nesse momento, ouviram as pesadas portas que davam acesso ao calabouço serem abertas. A rosada cessou seu choro limpando as lágrimas e Sasuke se pôs de pé.

Alguns soldados sorriam debochadamente para eles:

_Está na hora de ver o Rei.

Seguraram-nos apertando seus braços de propósito principalmente os de Sakura. Levaram-nos até a sala do trono onde os três homens lhes aguardavam.


	9. O Motivo da Dor

Adentraram a grande e luxuosa sala do trono. Ao centro, no lugar de destaque estavam o Rei e dois outros morenos.

Sakura reconheceu um deles como sendo o estranho que lhe avisara naquele dia e lembrou-se de quem ele a recordava: era um tanto semelhante com Sasuke, na verdade todos eles ali tinham traços em comum.

O Rei foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

_Uchiha Sasuke você ainda está vivo? Pensei que os urubus já tinham se alimentado de seus restos há tempos.

_Uchiha? –pronunciou Sakura surpresa olhando para o moreno ao seu lado que parecia inflexível.

_Sim, um Uchiha. É isso que ele é... Na verdade apenas mais uma maçã podre que os ramos da família Uchiha produziu ao longo dos anos. –comentou ainda o mais velho.

Notou que o garoto baixou a cabeça respirando fundo como se tentasse se acalmar.

_Nem acredito que Sasuke era um dos Justiceiros que tanto incomodaram nossos aliados. Mas não adianta meu caro primo, você nasceu para ser um perdedor. –provocou dessa vez Obito.

_E você Itachi não vai saudar seu querido irmão caçula? –Madara questionou estranhando o silêncio do outro.

_O que posso dizer? Pensei que se tornaria alguém quando foi capaz de fugir ainda criança, mas agora só mostra sua incompetência irmãozinho tolo. –sua voz era cortante e fria como gelo e Sakura olhou para Sasuke encolhido, sentiu pena dele já que, se por um lado ela não teve uma família de verdade, Sasuke tinha, mas era desprezado por todos eles, ao que pôde ver até então.

_O que mais me surpreende mesmo é que o tempo todo, a assassina á sangue frio era essa bela garota. –falou ainda Obito se aproximando e acariciando o rosto de Sakura que sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar-se do contato da mão dele.

_Pois já que gostou tanto dela, aproveite para desfrutar hoje porque amanhã bem cedo ela e meu querido sobrinho irão partir dessa para melhor. –falou Madara sorrindo.

_É uma boa ideia de fato. Homens levem-na aos meus aposentos. E o Sasuke de volta aos calabouços. –decretou o príncipe.

Os homens obedeceram e antes de sair Sasuke deu uma última olhada em seu irmão que também o encarava.

Sakura estava se desesperando, não queria fazer nada muito menos com aquele imbecil. Foi jogada dentro do quarto que por si só já era extravagante, sabia que os soldados estavam do lado de fora até que mais tarde ouviu a voz dele:

_Podem sair não quero que fiquem ouvindo por trás da porta. –ordenou e a rosada pôde ouvir os passos dos soldados se afastando.

Então ela se colocou atrás da porta. Obito a abriu olhando em todos os cantos procurando a garota que pulou em suas costas. Conseguiu derrubá-lo, porém ele logo se levantava tentando segurá-la. Sakura pegou um vaso, que era muito caro por sinal, e quebrou na cabeça dele que caiu inconsciente no chão.

Olhou pela porta: nada de guardas, então ela correu sorrateiramente. Quando encontrava inimigos passava agachada ou esperava eles se afastarem e assim foi até que saiu do Castelo, mas por mais que quisesse se ver livre daquilo logo, algo dentro de si sabia que não devia deixar Sasuke para trás então ela foi até a área dos calabouços. Um dos soldados abriu a grande e pesada porta por fora e antes que ele entrasse, o golpeou. Lá dentro, percorria o caminho pelas sombras tentando lembrar-se exatamente onde era a cela que estavam antes.

Foi aí que deu de cara com um soldado grande, ela nem saberia responder quantas dela eram preciso para se chegar ao tamanho daquele homem. Ele a olhava severo, mas de repente seus olhos ficaram moles e ele caia. Desviou para que não caísse sobre si, parecia que ele tinha levado um golpe e ela descobrira de quem viera: lá estava o mesmo moreno de antes, o que se ela entendera bem era irmão de Sasuke.

Sentiu-se acuada como se tudo tivesse sido em vão, quando ele deu licença para que passasse, lhe estendeu uma chave e disse:

_Vá logo.

Sakura mesmo sem entender pegou a chave e correu mais um pouco até encontrar Sasuke numa escura cela.

_Sasuke! –chamou sussurrando.

Ele parecia nem ouvi-la então abriu a porta e foi até ele o puxando pelo braço:

_Sasuke, ande logo nós temos que sair daqui. –ele olhou nos olhos dela e como um sonambulo a seguiu até a saída.

Não encontraram mais ninguém até que saíram e deram de cara com um bando de guardas. Recuaram até um muro que marcava os limites da propriedade, estavam encurralados.

Sasuke então fez com as mãos um apoio para que Sakura pulasse, os inimigos se aproximando. Ela tomou impulso e com a ajuda dele ficou sobre o muro depois estendeu a mão para que ele subisse também.

O moreno tomou impulso e segurou na mão dela sendo puxado para cima. Pulou do outro lado e fez sinal para que Sakura pulasse, ela o fez e ele a segurou.

Saíram correndo como loucos, até que estavam numa área já urbana. Avistaram uma carroça que carregava feno e subiram nela fugindo e passando por cima do que fosse que aparecesse em seu caminho.

Já na aldeia oeste, logo ao anoitecer:

_E então? –perguntou esperançoso o homem de cabelos prateados.

_Nada. –respondeu Jiraya tristemente.

_Eu não devia tê-los deixado sozinhos. –lamentava Naruto.

_Você não teve culpa Naruto, apenas ajudou aquela garota. –falou Jiraya com a mão em seu ombro.

_Tem alguma coisa errada, eles não seriam derrotados assim. –dizia Kakashi desolado.

Foi quando ouviram os ruídos como se uma carroça estivesse vindo. Avistaram-na no horizonte se aproximando rapidamente.

Parou diante deles e sorriram ao vê-los. Sakura saltou abraçando Kakashi. Sasuke desceu devagar e quando Naruto veio lhe abraçar, desviou.

_O que aconteceu com vocês? –perguntou Jiraya.

O moreno então saiu andando e coube a Sakura explicar tudo, desde o ferimento de Sasuke, a tempestade, o momento em que foram presos, o encontro com o Rei e a fuga, pulando alguns detalhes como as palavras ditas pelos Uchihas á Sasuke.

_Agora você precisa descansar. –falou o Hatake conduzindo a rosada para a pequena cabana em que estava instalado.

Naruto ficou confuso com a atitude do amigo, Jiraya por sua vez sabia qual deveria ser a razão para esse comportamento.

De manhã a rosada pôs-se a caminhar pela aldeia. As pessoas pereciam felizes, crianças brincavam e ela sentiu um conforto dentro de si.

Queria saber de Sasuke então foi falar com Naruto:

_Ohayo. Eh... Naruto não é? –perguntou sem jeito.

_Isso mesmo. Ohayo Sakura-chan. –seus olhos brilhavam, mas o loiro não parecia muito contente.

_Como está Sasuke? -perguntou fazendo pouco caso.

_Eu não sei. Ele simplesmente não disse uma palavra desde que chegou e isso é estranho até mesmo para ele. –sua voz tinha uma pitada de aflição.

_Entendo. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo? –indagou pensativa sabendo que o motivo pelo comportamento de Sasuke era o encontro com seu irmão e os outros membros de sua família.

_Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Antes ele já queria te matar, agora que não parece de bom humor então... É muito perigoso para você. –respondeu inseguro.

_Saberei me defender caso ele tente alguma coisa, ou então eu grito e Kakashi virá na hora em meu socorro. –respondeu tranquilamente.

Sem mais argumentos, Naruto acabou dizendo onde ficava a casa em que vivia com Jiraya e Sasuke.

Logo, a rosada estava lá. Chamou e bateu palmas, porém não obteve nenhuma resposta então adentrou e o encontrou num cômodo escuro, era um quarto já que ele estava sentado sobre uma cama.

Ele estava com uma camisa branca limpa e uma calça preta. Parecia concentrado.

_Você tratou do seu ferimento? –perguntou séria.

_Não precisa se fingir de minha amiga.

_Não estou fingindo, mas depois de ter passado a madrugada toda tentando curá-lo eu quero saber. –rebateu firme.

_Sim. Agora já pode sair. –falou seco.

_Agora sou eu quem está estranhando. Pensei que você me mataria. –provocou contrariando a ordem dele.

_A sua sorte foi que encontrei a única pessoa de quem tenho mais ódio do que de você.

_Seu irmão?

_Ele não pode ser considerado meu irmão, não depois de tudo o que fez. Itachi ajudou aquele Madara no plano imundo dele. Matou toda a nossa família, inclusive nossos pais. –ela se surpreendeu com o que ouviu, ele parecia sentir uma dor profunda ao dizer aquelas coisas.

_Sasuke. Ah... Eu não sabia que estava ocupado. –falou Jiraya adentrando o lugar se deparando com Sakura.

_Eu já havia mandado a Sakura embora. –disse sombrio.

_Já estava mesmo de saída. –a garota saiu ficando ainda mais confusa, se o tal Itachi tinha feito aquilo mesmo, porque então ajudou Sasuke duas vezes, mesmo que de forma indireta?


	10. Estratégia

Á tarde, uma carruagem chegou á aldeia e todos estranharam. De lá desceu uma elegante mulher loira:

_SAKURAA! –gritou.

_Tsunade? –falou a garota se aproximando dela.

_Tsunade minha querida, veio me fazer uma visita? –Jiraya chegou perto com um sorriso malicioso.

_Eu sabia que você estava no meio disso! Eu já sei de tudo, Sakura você é uma assassina?! –falou com lágrimas lhe brotando no canto dos olhos.

Ela não sabia o que responder.

_Tsunade não faça escândalo, os camponeses não sabem o que Sakur melhor que não saibam mesmo. –interveio o de cabelos brancos.

_Já vi que é tudo verdade. Não me importa mais, eu só vim avisar que você corre perigo, o Rei colocará tropas atrás de você e de uns outros fugitivos. Bem... Era só isso, me desapontou muito Sakura. –falou segurando as lágrimas e subindo novamente na carruagem saindo dali.

_Tsunade... –a garota quis ir atrás dela, mas sabia que nada poderia justificar.

_Ela é como uma mãe pra você não é? –perguntou Jiraya tocando seu ombro levemente.

_Eu nunca a reconheci assim, mas ela sempre me tratou como tal. –respondeu cabisbaixa.

Todos estavam, com exceção de Sakura reunidos na casa de Jiraya:

_E agora? Se continuarmos aqui a vida de todos estará ameaçada. –Naruto disse se desesperando.

_O ideal seria se saíssem daqui por um tempo. –sugeriu Kakashi.

_Mas como saberão que não estamos mais aqui? Podem invadir a aldeia da mesma forma. –justificou inquieto.

Jiraya pensou por um tempo e respondeu:

_Talvez se cometessem alguma atitude apenas para despistar sua localidade. Podíamos fingir que os moradores expulsaram vocês dois por estarem ameaçados e que Sakura juntou-se á vocês. –expôs seu plano.

_Pode ser que dê certo. –manifestou-se Kakashi.

_Temos que ser rápidos antes que eles venham até aqui. –Naruto disse ansioso e aquilo queria dizer que ele havia aprovado a ideia.

_Por que a Sakura tem de vir conosco? –indagou Sasuke.

_Sasuke... –falou Jiraya.

_Simplesmente porque ela também corre perigo e vocês se meteram nessa juntos e agora tem de arcar com as consequências. –Kakashi respondeu sério. _E você que nem pense em fazer nada com ela nesse tempo. Naruto cuide dela, por favor.

_Fique tranquilo Kakashi.

Saíram então para procurar a garota, quanto mais cedo partissem melhor seria.

Avistaram a rosada rodeada por crianças que pareciam fascinadas com cada palavra que ela dizia.

_Sakura. –chamou Jiraya.

Ela fez sinal para que eles esperassem um pouco e depois de pronunciar alguma coisa para as crianças, todas elas a abraçaram de uma só vez e viram o grande e verdadeiro sorriso estampado nos lábios dela.

_Ela faz sucesso com esses baixinhos. –comentou Naruto sorrindo.

_É verdade, ela sempre foi muito carinhosa com as crianças. –Kakashi disse admirando a rosada.

Quando se livrou do abraço coletivo, foi até eles recuperando sua postura séria de sempre. Explicaram-lhe o plano e ela consentiu mesmo não se sentindo á vontade de ficar sozinha com aqueles dois, não queria que Kakashi ou aquelas crianças corressem risco de vida por causa dela.

Arrumaram tudo em pesados sacos de pano e ao anoitecer estavam prontos para partir, toda a aldeia estava lá:

_Sasuke-kun! Sentiremos sua falta! –dizia uma das fãs de Sasuke.

_Não nos deixe Sasuke-kun! –protestava outra enquanto o Uchiha permanecia calado se segurando para não mandá-las calarem as bocas.

_Cuidado minha cerejeira. –dizia Kakashi se despedindo de Sakura.

_O mesmo á você. –retribuiu docemente.

_N-Naruto-kun. –chamou Hinata saindo do meio das pessoas.

_Hinata?

_B-boa viagem e... Aceite isto para lhe proteger e como agradecimento, segundo os Hyugas dá sorte. –corou lhe estendendo um cordão com uma pedra perolada, da cor dos olhos da garota como pingente.

_Puxa muito obrigado Hinata, não precisava. –ele pegou o cordão colocando em seu pescoço e deu um beijo no rosto dela que caiu para trás desmaiada. –Hinata! –ele gritou e algumas camponesas vieram acudi-la.

Jiraya se aproximou do loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_Está aprendendo direitinho com seu padrinho hein!

Seguiram as dicas de Kakashi e Jiraya e foram em direção contrária á capital contornando-a pela floresta. Caminhavam em passos normais e silenciosos:

_Mais á frente há uma cachoeira, podemos acampar por perto. –comentou Naruto.

_Sim. –Sakura respondeu brevemente e Sasuke nem se deu o trabalho de dizer nada.

Um pouco mais tarde, chegaram e encontraram a cachoeira e se instalaram por perto. Sasuke foi pegar lenha e o loiro encarregado de montar a barraca:

_Sabia que tinha algo por trás daquele chute tão certeiro. –comentou sorrindo um pouco e Sakura se admirou com o bom coração que o garoto tinha, já que mesmo sabendo do que ela havia feito com o amigo ainda a tratava com educação e simpatia.

_E imagina o meu espanto quando dou de cara com dois ladrões? –respondeu tentando ser o mais simpática possível.

_Melhor do que dar de cara com uma assassina. –falou seco o moreno que voltava.

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Sakura fazia um ensopado. Quando comeram, Naruto logo se manifestou:

_Nossa Sakura-chan! Eu nunca imaginei que você cozinharia tão bem.

_Que bom que superei as suas expectativas então.

Apenas Sasuke permaneceu calado e de cara fechada.

Na hora de dormir, como tinham apenas uma barraca, Naruto ficou no meio mantendo uma certa distância de Sakura.

Sasuke foi o primeiro á levantar, na verdade há dias não dormia direito desde... A morte de Midori. No entanto tantas coisas aconteceram depois disso e a que mais lhe atormentava era rever aquele que acabara com sua vida, matando todos que ele mais amava.

E depois de anos, o acontecimento se repetia: a assassina do cabelo cor de rosa lhe tirava a pessoa de quem tinha se aproximado mais do que de qualquer um.

Foi até a cachoeira retirando a camisa e ficando bem debaixo da queda d'água deixando que o líquido gelado caísse por seu corpo e por um momento livrando sua mente de todos os acontecimentos e lembranças ruins, mas sabia que não poderia fugir deles ou simplesmente apagá-los de sua memória. Saiu, deu mais uma volta e retornou ao acampamento, Naruto e Sakura também já estavam de pé.

A rosada viu que Sasuke se aproximava e por um momento permitiu que seus olhos descessem e ela contemplasse a bela vista que era o abdômen definido do Uchiha, repreendeu-se mentalmente por isso.

_Sasuke vai colocar uma camisa vai! Tem uma dama aqui conosco. –disse Naruto apontando para ele escandaloso.

_Alguém como ela já deve ter visto um homem sem camisa muitas vezes. –respondeu cínico, afinal, ela morava num bordel.

Sakura preferiu ficar quieta enquanto Naruto apenas observava a reação dela, na verdade não acreditava que ela poderia ser uma dessas mulheres da vida.

_Temos novidades. –disse Itachi adentrando a sala do trono ocupada pelo Rei e seu filho.

_E quais são? –perguntou Madara desconfiado.

_Os moradores da aldeia expulsaram os Justiceiros e a mercenária de lá, parece que saíram com uma mão na frente e a outra atrás. –informou-os.

_É isso que se ganha ajudando o povo, eles lhe viram as costas quando mais é preciso. –comentou o Rei com um tom desaprovador.

_E onde eles estão agora? –perguntou dessa vez Obito.

_Ninguém sabe.

_Droga! Os perdemos, temos de encontrá-los e nos livrarmos deles o quanto antes! –esbravejou o mais velho.

_Não acha muito estranho que a garota tenha conseguido entrar e soltar Sasuke do calabouço com tanta facilidade? –questionou Obito.

_O que quer dizer com isso? –indagou o Rei.

_Itachi onde você estava no período em que seu irmão e a garota fugiram?

_Eu estava em meus aposentos. E se quer culpar alguém pela fuga dos dois, culpe á si mesmo que deixou que aquela garota o derrubasse tão facilmente. –rebateu prontamente.

Obito ficou com cara de poucos amigos e o Rei nada acrescentou apenas sorria um pouco, ninguém melhor que Itachi para cortar as asinhas de Obito.


	11. Cada um com seu caminho

Já á tarde, Naruto e Sakura estavam á sós:

_O teme está muito estranho ultimamente. -disse de repente com um olhar triste. _Enfrentamos muitas situações difíceis juntos e me entristece vê-lo desse jeito, mais frio e distante a cada dia. Na verdade ele sempre foi assim, mas depois da Midori ele havia melhorado um pouco. -terminou de falar sabendo que Sakura era responsável pela morte da garota, mas sem nenhum tom de acusação.

_É impressionante como você não tem ressentimento algum comigo mesmo sabendo o que eu fiz. -falou Sakura intrigada com o loiro.

_Quem sou eu para julgar ou acusar alguém Sakura-chan? Você devia ter os seus motivos e ainda assim, nada mudaria o que aconteceu. -a rosada percebeu um Naruto diferente da imagem que ele transmitia até então, ele realmente tinha um coração puro.

_Obrigada por não me recriminar. Quanto ao Sasuke... Ele deve ter os motivos dele também, não se preocupe, em pouco tempo eu deixarei vocês e tudo poderá voltar á ser como antes. -tentou tranquilizá-lo, mas não citaria nada sobre Sasuke, ela não tinha o direito de contar o passado dele para quem quer que fosse.

Ouviram uma movimentação por perto do acampamento, mas se tranquilizaram ao constatar que se tratava do moreno:

_Encontrei uma barraca de frutas no caminho e vi um cartaz de procurado com nossos rostos, por sorte não fui identificado. -disse firme, as expressões não transmitiam nenhum desespero, muito pelo contrário Sasuke era misterioso e escondia muito bem o que sentia ou pensava.

_Temos que despistá-los logo então. -decidiu Naruto.

Logo começaram á desmontar o acampamento e a preparar-se para percorrer um novo caminho.

Era noite quando avistaram um grupo de soldados de Madara parados conversando descontraídamente. Lembrando que o objetivo do trio não era roubar nada e sim agir para comprovar ainda mais a ideia de que haviam se afastado das aldeias.

_Ei seus bakas! São tão lerdos que nem conseguem reconhecer um inimigo quando veem um. -provocou Naruto sozinho diante dos oito homens.

Três deles tomaram a frente perseguindo o loiro que correu. Outros dois que passavam foram derrubados quando Sasuke saltou sobre eles de um telhado próximo. A rosada logo saiu de seu esconderijo atacando os outros três restantes.

Ela deu um murro no rosto de um deles e mal percebeu quando um outro a segurou por trás. Na sua frente, Sasuke atingia a cabeça do terceiro fazendo com que ele desmaiasse. Então o moreno puxou Sakura do inimigo, depois o segurou pela nuca empurrando sua cabeça de encontro á parede de uma casa.

Quando voltou-se para a rosada ela parecia querer falar algo, mas preferiu ficar calada, porém ele viu uma ponta de gratidão em seus foscos olhos verdes.

Mais adiante encontraram Naruto cercado por três homens caídos no chão:

_Estão todos bem? -perguntou sorridente.

Não houve resposta, apenas os olhos de Sakura que se arregalaram para um ponto em suas costas. O loiro virou-se e compreendeu o motivo: dezenas de soldados estavam armados com espadas e escudos prontos para matá-los.

_Corram! -a garota sussurrou e os rapazes não hesitaram em fazê-lo.

Continuaram correndo, o grupo também apressava-se barulhento atrás deles, provavelmente acordando os moradores que só não saiam nas janelas por puro medo.

Avistaram um grande armázem de madeira. Sakura na frente, indicou o caminho para que dessem a volta e entrassem pelos fundos e assim fizeram.

Naruto colocou a barra de madeira para trancar a porta. Os três estavam ofegantes e exaustos quando olharam á frente e viram um homem barbudo e com as roupas sujas, devia trabalhar ali.

Ele abriu a boca em menção de gritar e o loiro logo interveio:

_Ei, calma. Não lhe faremos mal algum. -falou com as mãos estendidas.

Nesse momento, os soldados passaram a esmurrar a porta do lado de fora gritando:

_ABRAM ESSA PORTA IMEDIATAMENTE!

_Não me deixarei levar por um bando de vagabundos! -esbravejou o homem com sua voz gultural, quando a rosada tomou a frente e ficou diante do homem, curvou-se e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Os dois rapazes ficaram intrigados com o que ela havia feito, já que o homem agora tinha um brilho de excitação em seus olhos e um sorriso malicioso para ela, que prosseguiu falando um pouco mais alto agora:

_E para isso só precisa abrir essa porta e dizer que não há ninguém aqui além de você. -orientou com um tom mais sóbrio, sedutor.

Assistiram enquanto o homem andou e parou diante de um grande caixote de madeira, ergueu a tampa e falou:

_Escondam-se aqui.

Obedeceram e os três agacharam-se lá dentro para que ele fechasse o caixote. Então caminhou até a porta que estava quase sendo arrombada pelos soldados e com a maior simpatia que pôde, indagou:

_Desculpem, eu estava cortando as toras de madeira ao fundo. Há alguma coisa errada?

_Vimos três suspeitos entrando aqui. -um deles informou.

_Três pessoas? Mais isso é impossível, a porta estava trancada e eu só a abri agora aos senhores. -mentiu fingindo inocência.

_Ainda assim, será que podemos dar uma olhada?

_Claro, por favor entrem.

Os soldados correram seus olhos pelo depósito iluminado por lampiões. Viram várias peças de madeira, ferramentas e feno por todo o chão, até que um deles voltou-se para o grande caixote:

_Para que uma caixa deste tamanho?

_É para levar engradados nos grandes navios, um comerciante do sul que pediu.

_Capitão, não encontramos nada.

_Certo. Parece que teve sorte, mas é bom que não esteja mentindo. -falou em tom de ameaça.

_Mas é claro que não. Estou ás ordens. -negou acompanhando os soldados até a saída.

Depois de ter certeza de que estavam afastados, foi até o caixote e ergueu a tampa. O trio se retirou de lá.

_Essa passou perto. Agora sim podemos ir. -suspirou Naruto aliviado.

Iam se retirando naturalmente, quando o homem lhes chamou a atenção:

_Ei vadia, e a minha recompensa como me prometeu? -indagou sarcástico.

_Claro. -Sakura respondeu docemente lançando uma adaga no pescoço dele que caiu enquanto a cor vermelho rubro se espalhava ao seu redor.

Depois a garota pôs-se a caminhar lentamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Naruto ficou surpreso com o quanto as aparências podiam enganar, já que Sakura parecia mais um anjo que não fazia mal á uma mosca, porém era exatamente o contrário, ela poderia ser tão fatal quanto um veneno.

Já Sasuke se repreendeu novamente, por ao menos por um momento ter se permitido esquecer do que aquela víbora era capaz.

Quando já haviam se afastado daquele ponto comercial com certeza a notícia já havia chegado ao Rei, o corpo havia sido descoberto e os três estavam calados.

_Bem, acho que já cumprimos nossa missão. Agora se me permitem rapazes, adeus. -disse Sakura virando-se de costas.

_Ei Sakura-chan. -Naruto chamou e ela voltou-se novamente.

Olharam-se nos olhos sem saber o que dizer e mal perceberam quando Sasuke aproximou-se dela, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

_SASUKE! -Naruto gritou separando-os.

Ficaram cara a cara puxando um ao outro pela gola das camisas.

_Pare com isso Sasuke!

_Será que você não vê Naruto? Ela vai continuar por aí a solta matando pessoas inocentes como Midori, você viu a frieza e a naturalidade com as quais ela faz isso. Ela é um monstro!

_Sasuke...

_O que foi Naruto? Vai ficar aí defendendo ela até quando?!

_Eu sei que o que ela faz não é certo, mas eu prometi ao Kakashi que não deixaria que você fizesse nada á ela e isso não vai acontecer. -disse soltando-o.

E foi aí que perceberam que a rosada não estava mais lá, havia desaparecido silenciosamente como a gélida brisa daquela noite.

Não podia continuar ali, não depois da ameaça de Sasuke. Era grata a Naruto por ter sido sempre tão doce com ela e ainda de certa forma salvar sua vida, pois pelo que dependesse do Uchiha, ela não a teria mais.

Sabia que no fundo ele estava certo. Ela era um monstro, incapaz de amar e ter compaixão pelo próximo. Então logo a dor que havia desaparecido á alguns dias retornou com tudo em seu peito. Vagava sem rumo e sem cautela, por mais que ainda estivesse sendo procurada.

Não sabia onde estava, apenas ouvia a música e gargalhadas espalhafatosas vindas de um bordel, não era o de Tsunade, mas lhe lembrava sua casa, o local onde sua vida miserável havia começado, desde a sua concepção.

Foi aí que ouviu a debochada voz que a trouxe de volta para a realidade e ao mesmo tempo de volta á um velho pesadelo.


	12. Encurralada

Dois anos antes:

_**Sakura estava nos seus dezesseis anos. Era mais um dia comum no bordel, lá estava ela tocando uma suave e envolvente melodia no piano.**_

_**Quando terminou se levantou e curvou-se aos poucos que estavam prestando atenção em si. Seus olhos encontraram os dele. Já havia estado ali antes, Tsunade tinha falado dele... Kakuzu era seu nome, um crápula cercado de capangas que emprestava dinheiro aos outros e cobrava com um grande aumento e caso a pessoa não pagasse, era morte na certa.**_

_**Notara então que das últimas vezes em que ele esteve ali a observava sempre do mesmo jeito, outros homens já haviam lhe dirigido olhares como aquele, porém havia algo diferente no dele, era algo mais intenso e aquilo a assustava.**_

_**Ela desceu do palco e estava olhando entediada os mesmos fregueses ficando bêbados ou agarrando as outras garotas da casa, quando de repente ouviu uma voz atrás de si, na verdade parecia mais um grunhido animal:**_

_**_Acho que já tenho a minha escolhida dessa noite. -ela virou-se assustada dando de cara com Kakuzu, seus cabelos negros com aspecto ressecado, sua pele encardida e seus olhos verdes estavam avermelhados.**_

_**Ele tocou sua face com a áspera mão e ela sentiu nojo com o ato.**_

_**_Tire as mãos de Sakura, ela é não está em negociação. -interveio Tsunade.**_

_**_Por acaso é uma virgem? Acredite, agora sim estou realmente convencido do que quero. -falou sorrindo com seus dentes amarelados.**_

_**_Faça o favor de se retirar daqui. -a loira suspirou começando a ficar alterada.**_

_**_Quanto quer por ela Tsunade? -questionou ignorando a ordem da mulher.**_

_**_Nada, eu já disse que ela não está em negociação. Agora vá embora!**_

_**Ele sorriu novamente e com um pequeno gesto seus capangas que estavam sentados por todos os cantos do local ergueram-se abruptadamente derrubando mesas e cadeiras.**_

_**_Acho que não entendeu direito Tsunade. Eu a quero e vou tê-la para mim. -falou agarrando com força o braço da garota que tentava se soltar á todo custo sabendo que não poderia socá-lo como desejava para não estragar sua reputação.**_

_**_Ora seu, solte-a! -Tsunade esbravejou dando um tapa na cara dele e trazendo Sakura para atrás de si.**_

_**Ele olhou para elas com ódio e sacou uma lâmina de suas vestes. Nesse momento, alguns guardas adentravam violentamente a porta de entrada:**_

_**_O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!**_

_**Como tinha pendências á tratar, inclusive com pessoas importantes do Império não podeira continuar com esse escândalo e voltou-se para as duas, mais precisamente para Sakura antes de sair:**_

_**_Ainda serás minha. -deu uma risada assustadora que fez com que a garota sentisse vontade de se encolher atrás da loira como fazia quando era criança.**_

E até aquele momento, Kakuzu nunca mais havia a procurado. Havia contado á Kakashi que passara a investigar sempre por onde o canalha andava.

Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de si ao ouvir aquela voz selvagem novamente:

_Se não é Sakura? O que faz por essas bandas? Por acaso livrou-se de Tsunade? -virou-se para ele mesmo que involuntariamente, Kakashi havia lhe ensinado a nunca dar as costas às pessoas perigosas como ele. _Vejo que estás ainda mais bela do que antes. Tenho visto muitos retratos seus espalhados por aí. Quem diria que uma coisinha linda como você seria capaz de fazer as coisas que faz. Me pergunto o que mais sabes fazer tão bem. -e lá estava o mesmo olhar de dois anos atrás, era como se fosse devorá-la a qualquer momento, como um predador faz com sua frágil presa.

Ela simplesmente saiu do local antes que fosse reconhecida por mais alguém. Já do lado de fora, sentiu a mão puxá-la pelo braço de encontro ao corpo dele.

_O que foi Sakura? Por acaso está com medo? Te faço uma proposta: vir comigo e ser totalmente minha ou lhe entrego agora mesmo para as autoridades, será um desperdício, mas é o que acontece com pessoas más. -agora estava utilizando de sarcasmo.

Sakura apenas deu-lhe uma joelhada em sua sexualidade, ele urrou de dor se encolhendo. Voltou-se e quando ia correr percebeu o grupo de homens mal-encarados que a cercava, todos capangas de Kakuzu.

Naruto e Sasuke haviam se separado para procurar mantimentos, o risco de serem encontrados era grande, mas se permanecessem juntos seria ainda mais arriscado.

O loiro foi para a direção leste. Haviam várias mercearias naquela parte, porém todas estavam fechadas. Os únicos estabelecimentos abertos deveriam ser os bordéis e tabernas.

Escolheu o bar mais vagabundo quando ouviu uma estranha e assustadora risada. No primeiro momento teve medo, ele sempre temeu coisas sobrenaturais, mas percebeu que a voz grossa gritava com alguém. Então aproximou-se por um beco devagar, escondendo-se nas sombras, o que viu aí sim o assustou:

Havia um círculo de homens, deviam ser uma dezena, ao centro um desarrumado homem ria com escárnio para a garota de cabelos rosa que parecia tão frágil e pequena diante dele. Puxou-a apertando com ainda mais força seus delicados braços femininos:

_E então, o que vai ser vadia? Vir por bem ou permitir que eu mesmo acabe e arranque o que quero de você na frente de todos?! -seus olhos se arregalaram em fúria.

A garota desvencilhou-se tentando escapar, mas um dos homens lhe deu um golpe no abdômen fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

_Cuidado para não desfigurá-la seu idiota. Parece que não tem outra saída não é mesmo? -falou curvando-se sobre ela puxando seu cabelo para que olhasse para ele.

Sakura se viu sem saída até que de relance desviou seus olhos e pôde ver um loiro encolhido perto de uma pilha de lixo num beco muito próximo. Reparou nos olhos azuis e não teve dúvida de que se tratava de Naruto. Então ela movimentou os lábios como se dissesse: "Socorro!"

Em seguida foi forçada a levantar-se e caminhar ao lado do asqueroso homem sem saber o que fazer, pois mesmo se fugisse teria alguma atenção voltada para si, os guardas poderiam pegá-la e seria condenada á morte, por outro lado ficar ao lado de Kakuzu iria ser ainda pior do que um pesadelo.

Naruto ficou desesperado. Seguiu Sakura e o grupo de homens sorrateiramente e viu quando entraram em uma casa caindo aos pedaços, um pouco mais afastada do centro.

Não podia cometer a loucura de invadir um local cheio de inimigos sozinhos, mas podia fazê-lo com um amigo, então retornou ao lugar que havia marcado como ponto de encontro com Sasuke.

Quando chegou lá, o moreno já lhe aguardava impaciente:

_Teme! Temos que ir.

_O que foi? Alguém lhe viu? -questionou tranquilamente.

_Não, mas precisamos ajudar a Sakura-chan!

_Você está de brincadeira não é? Além de tudo que ela fez, ainda fugiu de nós deixando bem claro que não nos queria por perto. -elevou seu tom de voz nervoso.

_Eu não quero nem imaginar o que aqueles caras podem fazer com ela Sasuke, se você não quiser ir eu vou sozinho então, mas não se esqueça que ela cuidou de seu ferimento e foi libertá-lo quando poderia muito bem ter escapado do castelo sozinha. -cuspiu as palavras saindo em disparada.

Sasuke o alcançou e falou:

_Vou por você dobe, mas depois não vai me impedir de nada quando eu pôr minhas mãos naquela assassina. -avisou sombrio.

O moreno pensava exatamente assim, não ia permitir que Naruto, seu melhor amigo e parceiro de horas difíceis corresse risco de vida sozinho. Tudo isso para salvar aquela garota traiçoeira que poderia tentar matá-los a qualquer momento, o que quer que fosse que ela estivesse enfrentando, era algo que merecia enfrentar.

A casa internamente era tão velha e abandonada quanto o lado de fora. Haviam poucos móveis de madeira, estavam meio ruídos por cupins ou quebrados.

_Leve-a até o sotão. Mais tarde iremos brincar minha flor. -ordenou Kakuzu e um dos homens a conduziu até lá praticamente a jogando pelo cômodo todo bagunçado e cheio de pó e teias de aranhas, nem deu tempo de reagir.

Tentava permanecer concentrada, porém não conseguia ignorar a ideia de que o pior poderia acontecer já que estava num beco sem saída.


	13. Pesadelo

_É ali. -afirmou Naruto quando chegaram na casa onde havia visto Sakura pela última vez.

Sasuke mesmo que contra seus princípios acompanhou o loiro que dava a volta até os fundos da casa. Encontraram um dos capangas urinando do lado de fora.

Naruto então aproximou-se devagar e acertou a cabeça dele com o cotovelo num ponto estratégico. Se houvessem apenas quantos ele havia visto antes, restavam mais nove ainda.

Adentraram e viram mais um deles que parecia comer alguma coisa. Novamente o loiro pegou-o pela nuca e bateu sua cabeça com tudo na parede. Sasuke só assistia, não fazendo questão alguma de salvar a rosada.

Um terceiro estava cochilando numa cadeira perto de uma porta que dava acesso á outro cômodo. Foi apenas prensar sua cabeça na porta e pronto. Agora faltavam sete, Naruto estava aliviado de ter encontrado poucos até agora, mas foi desenganado quando encontrou seis deles prontos para espancá-los.

Procurou uma forma de escapar, mas não tinha como, principalmente por estar no sótão, a parte mais elevada da casa. Geralmente não era qualquer coisa que a assustava, mas não pôde evitar tremer quando ouviu um barulho na porta, o som da chave girando e a maçaneta sendo virada lentamente.

E lá estava o responsável por esse pesadelo: Kakuzu lhe sorria abertamente.

_Finalmente poderei desfrutá-la. Você não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento em que consumaremos nosso desejo.

_Desejo por você? Nem que fosse o último homem dessas terras. -cuspiu as palavras irritada.

_Tens uma língua afiada, mas poupe-a para coisas mais úteis á mim. -falou se aproximando dela, que recuava a cada passo dele em sua direção.

Parou quando seu corpo encostou num móvel velho, ela viu um pedaço de uma moldura pesada de madeira e não hesitou em pegá-la e acertá-lo. Deu a pancada o mais forte que conseguiu e acertou a lateral esquerda de sua face.

Ele virou-se para ela com cenho franzido e a expressão infernal. Tomou o pedaço de moldura dela e acertou-a no tronco. Com o impacto em suas costelas, Sakura sentiu o ar lhe faltar e foi ao chão.

Não demorou muito para que ele a erguesse pelos cabelos. Mesmo sem muito equilíbrio conseguiu acertá-lo, porém não obteve sucesso. Recebeu um tapa forte no rosto e sentiu seus braços sendo segurados.

Numa medida desesperada, avançou com as unhas. Tinha de reconhecer que Kakuzu era forte.

As marcas apareceram e logo se preencheram com o líquido escarlate. Então a jogou mais uma vez no lado oposto do sótão. Chutou-lhe a barriga e pisou sobre seu pulso, em seguida colocou-se sobre ela.

_Você está dando trabalho, mas agora vou acabar com essa sua resistência. -disse ofegante.

Puxou suas vestes, rasgando o tecido de seu corpete. A rosada tentava lutar e afastar-se, mas ele era mais rápido e a deferia algum golpe sempre que percebia alguma reação de sua parte.

Logo seu busto já estava nu e exposto, fazia o possível para cobrir-se. Então ele passou a percorrer com a língua seu rosto, pescoço e colo enquanto suas mãos atrevidas tentavam explorar a região por de baixo de sua saia.

O desespero havia a tomado por completo agora e involuntariamente seus olhos foram enchendo de lágrimas e ao mesmo tempo todas as coisas ruins que fez passaram á sua mente e ela se sentiu um lixo pelo que havia feito e pelo que passava agora, rezando, implorando para que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo e ela deixasse esse mundo insano.

Um deles foi pra cima de Naruto que pegando uma vassoura que estava encostada num canto, quebrou-a em cima do inimigo. Sasuke também teve de se mexer, ferindo gravemente o braço de um deles com sua espada, tratou de revidar uma investida com um soco na altura do nariz e em seguida virou-se ainda para um outro derrubando-o com um chute e torcendo seu braço.

Olhou para o dobe que estava tendo mais problemas, um dos adversários havia usado uma corrente pesada impossibilitando que usasse um dos braços enquanto outros dois o atacavam, o moreno aproximou-se, porém Naruto lhe repreendeu:

_NÃO! VÁ ATRÁS DELA!

Não soube o porquê obedeceu àquela ordem sabendo que seu amigo estava encrencado, ainda assim saiu por aí vasculhando os cômodos restantes, na sua maioria estavam vazios.

Foi aí que viu uma escada de mão. Escalou e apesar da escuridão pôde ver que havia apenas uma porta entreaberta no local.

Esgueirou-se por ela lentamente e viu um homem sobre a garota de cabelo rosa, por um momento pensou que estavam fazendo aquilo pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual amantes o fazem, mas notou as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos verdes quando se aproximou.

Pisou em um taco desalinhado e com o ruído, o homem parou de distribuir seus úmidos toques pelo corpo dela e virou-se para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, Sakura abriu os olhos que brilhavam como nunca e transmitiam além de vergonha, um misto de alívio e desespero.

_Quem você pensa que é para entrar aqui assim? -perguntou com sua rude voz.

O moreno nada disse, apenas dirigiu seu par de ônix á ele, a mesma expressão dura e impenetrável de sempre.

Como permaneceu em silêncio, Kakuzu aproximou-se do intruso preparando para acertar-lhe um murro do qual Sasuke desviou facilmente, então ele tentou passar-lhe uma rasteira e mais uma vez o mais jovem se esquivou. Em seguida foi a sua vez, deu uma rápida sequência de socos na altura da barriga, um golpe com os punhos unidos na nuca para derrubá-lo e quando estava no chão, empurrou uma cômoda antiga coberta por um lençol, que caiu sobre o homem que ficou inconsciente.

No canto do local, Sakura estava encolhida tentando tampar a nudez de sua parte superior. Sasuke aproximou-se e jogou para ela o sobretudo que usava. Ela aceitou-o de bom grado, cobrindo-se com ele. Ergueu-se, mas sentiu o tornozelo. Ia cair, porém o moreno foi mais rápido a segurando nos braços. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele viu os olhos verdes mais apagados do que o normal, parecia um corpo sem alma, um recipiente vazio.

Nesse momento, Naruto adentrou o local deparando-se com a cena e por mais que tivesse se surpreendido, tratou de voltar sua preocupação á Sakura que tremia encolhida.

Caminhou até eles e viu quando a garota saiu dos braços do moreno com dificuldades e agarrou-se ao loiro como se buscasse amparo. Os leves soluços também começaram e rendido diante daquela cena, não suportava ver garotas chorando, Naruto a abraçou firmemente a confortando sem se importar com o que aconteceria depois ou o que Sasuke pensaria disso.

E diferente do que ele imaginou, o amigo estava lá parado. Expressão indiferente, mas sem protestos ou indícios de qualquer repulsa ou hostilidade.

Então, ergueu-a nos braços decidido que a levaria junto ao seu destino.

Jiraya possuía uma casa no meio de um pântano, não havia nenhum sinal de civilização e era o lugar perfeito para se esconderem.

_Precisamos falar com meu padrinho. -falou Naruto olhando preocupado para a garota sobre a cama, parecia estar distante dali. _Ei Sakura-chan. -chamou e ela voltou-se para ele com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro recente. _Você precisa comer algo e descansar.

_Eu preciso da Tsunade. -sussurrou.

O loiro virou-se para Sasuke que compreendeu o que pretendia.

Primeiramente o moreno foi até a aldeia, fora cauteloso utilizando caminhos mais longos e escondidos. Era de madrugada e muitos camponeses já estavam de pé, foi grande a surpresa deles ao vê-lo ali. Por sua vez, não deu atenção, precisava encontrar Jiraya e achou-o em sua casa, chegando lá deu de cara com Kakashi também:

_Mas o que está fazendo aqui moleque? Por acaso não devia estar na minha cabana no pântano dos sapos? -indagou irritado ao vê-lo.

_Na verdade Naruto e Sakura estão lá.

_O que aconteceu? -foi a vez de Kakashi perguntar sabendo que algo estava errado. _Diga logo o que aconteceu! -falou segurando-o pela gola da camisa.

_Sakura separou-se de nós e um bando de canalhas a pegaram, por sorte eu e Naruto conseguimos chegar á tempo, ela pediu por Tsunade. -esclareceu calmamente para que o Hatake também se tranquilizasse.

_Tenho que vê-la! -exclamou saindo, mas foi interrompido.

_Não Kakashi! Estão de olho em nós, se você desaparecer não só os meninos, mas a aldeia toda estará ameaçada novamente e não valerá de nada. Além do mais, Sakura quer a Tsunade. Eu vou avisá-la. Sasuke fique escondido para que possa acompanhar Tsunade até o pântano.

O moreno acenou e Kakashi mesmo contrariado aquietou-se.


	14. Devolver Alguém que ama

Já no bordel, encontrou a loira ensaiando um grupo de dançarinas. Quando o viu, suas faces foram ficando vermelhas e ela não tardou em começar a berrar:

_O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI SEU VELHO TARADO?!

_Tsunade minha musa, também te amo muito, mas por favor mantenha a descrição. -pediu sem graça.

_Ora, vá embora logo antes que eu acabe com você.

_Certo, vou direto ao ponto. É muito bom te ver novamente, porém o motivo de minha vinda é a Sakura. -informou rapidamente antes que ela o estrangulasse.

_Nada que diz respeito á ela me interessa mais. -respondeu desviando os olhos dele, sabia que estava mentindo á si mesma.

_É mesmo? Bem, eu não sei exatamente pelo que ela passou, mas está muito abalada e a única pessoa por quem pediu foi á você. -falou vendo quando a loira voltava a olhá-lo como se não pudesse mais esconder sua preocupação. _Mas se você não quer vê-la, tudo bem então. -virou-lhe as costas.

_Espere! -voltou-se á ela. _Eu irei. -afirmou determinada.

Foram para aldeia separados para não levantar suspeitas. Depois Sasuke e Tsunade partiram em direção ao isolado pântano dos sapos.

Naruto já estava ficando aflito, não havia conseguido fazer com que Sakura comesse algo ou pregasse os olhos quando viu seu amigo adentrando o local acompanhado por uma bela mulher loira.

_Sakura! Sakura meu anjo, o que aconteceu com você?! -falou indo em direção da garota e agachando-se perto dela, bem que queria se fazer de durona, porém ao ver a rosada ali cabisbaixa, não pôde evitar.

Os dois Justiceiros preferiram se retirar para que as duas ficassem mais á vontade.

Sakura apenas segurou as mãos da loira e olhando profundamente em seus olhos sussurrou:

_Me perdoe.

_Perdoo meu anjo, agora venha vou cuidar de você.

A loira então encontrou no pequeno banheiro uma espécie de bacia grande de metal, amornou a água e conduziu a rosada até lá retirando o sobretudo, não deixou de reparar em seu vestido rasgado, porém não disse nada.

Começou limpá-la, vendo os hematomas espalhados por sua clara e macia pele.

_E então o que houve meu anjo? -perguntou o mais doce que pôde.

_Kakuzu. -respondeu com a voz mais fraca do que pretendia.

_MAIS O QUE... Digo, eu vou matá-lo! -alterou-se, porém tratou logo de se acalmar.

_Acho que Sasuke já se encarregou disso.

_Foi ele quem deixou essas marcas não foi?

_Sim.

_Mas ele chegou a -

_Não. -cortou-a.

A loira não disse mais nada, apenas continuou lavando os longos cabelos dela aliviada pelo pior não ter acontecido.

Depois, usando o delicado vestido lilás que Tsunade havia trazido, Sakura estava devidamente vestida e parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

_Está se sentindo melhor querida? -perguntou docemente a loira.

_Sim.

_Eu gostaria muito de ficar, mas podem desconfiar de algo.

_Claro, você deve voltar.

_Fique bem ouviu? Minha pequena flor. -despediu-se beijando sua testa e Sakura não pôde evitar de sentir o conforto nesse ato.

Após isso, Sasuke levou-a de volta até a aldeia enquanto o Uzumaki ficou lá tomando conta da rosada.

_Que bom que estás bem Sakura-chan! -disse o loiro sorrindo.

_Naruto... Eu quero te agradecer por tudo que fez por mim, você foi quem me recebeu melhor desde o início e graças á você estou viva. Porém eu tomei uma decisão, não quero mais atrapalhá-los e nem agir como eu agia antes.

_Sakura-chan...

_Por favor, tem que me deixar ir. -pediu quase num sussurro.

O loiro lhe sorriu tristemente e a acompanhou quando saiu da cabana:

_Se cuide. -recomendou o garoto.

_O farei, cuide-se também. -afirmou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. _Entregue isso ao Sasuke. -estendeu um papel dobrado á ele, havia escrito antes mesmo de Tsunade chegar.

Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça e assistiu-a desaparecendo em meio ao pântano. Por mais que sua consciência dissesse que não deveria permitir, sentiu que ela precisava daquilo e que só assim se encontraria e deixaria seus fantasmas interiores para trás.

Quando Sasuke retornou Naruto apenas mostrou-lhe o papel dobrado. Encarou-o sem entender e quando abriu pôde ler nas finas e delicadas letras as seguintes palavras:

_**Sasuke,**_

_**Perdão. Sei que nada que eu diga justificará o que eu lhe fiz, tirei a pessoa á quem amava... E também imagino o quanto ficará injuriado com mais um sumiço meu, mas eu preciso disso. Não quero mais aquela vida pra mim, depois de tudo não quero mais arrancar das pessoas o alguém que elas amam, não quero ter essa culpa mais. E quero além disso, lhe agradecer por ter salvo á minha vida das mãos de Kakuzu. Desejo que você e Naruto consigam alcançar a felicidade e a libertação de seu povo...**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Sasuke não acreditou muito naquelas palavras, afinal, alguém como ela não mudaria assim da noite para o dia. Quanto ao tê-la ajudado, não foi por compaixão e sim porque devia isto á ela. Por mais que ainda estivesse ressentido, pensou que o melhor mesmo seria se eles nunca mais se encontrassem novamente.

Dois meses se passaram, Naruto e Sasuke continuaram vivendo no pântano dos sapos, porém voltaram á agir. Eles roubavam ainda mais astutos do que antes e a entrega das mercadorias era marcada em algum ponto e horário determinado para que nem eles, nem os camponeses que viessem buscá-las se encrencassem.

Naruto continuava da mesma forma, sorridente e animado embora sentisse falta do padrinho e do restante da aldeia e mesmo que internamente, ainda se preocupava com uma certa garota de cabelo rosa.

Sasuke por sua vez, permaneceu mais calado como nunca enquanto sentia as cicatrizes em seu coração sararem aos poucos.

Não muito distante dali estava Sakura. Ela vivia numa pousada caindo aos pedaços e quando de lá saia, era para ir algum bar vagabundo onde os frequentadores estivessem tão bêbados que não pudessem reconhecê-la. Refletia muito e por mais que não quisesse mais assassinar pessoas sentiu o vazio dentro de si aumentar de tal forma que ela mal dormia ou comia. Havia emagrecido, sua pele e cabelo não tinham mais a mesma vivacidade e tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos.

Uma noite adentrou mais um desses bares e reparou em um dos homens que estavam lá. De imediato se lembrou de quem se tratava, apenas esperou que ele saísse e o seguiu.

A rua estava escura, mas ela pôde ver a sombra caminhando elegantemente.

_Ei você! -chamou e ele virou-se para ela que ficou frente á frente com ele, mantendo uma distância segura.

Estava sério, e observando o que a precária claridade permitia enxergar, teve a certeza de que era mesmo quem ela pensava:

_É o irmão do Sasuke não é? -perguntou baixo.

_Humpf. E você é uma foragida corajosa o suficiente para vir direto á alguém do Império. -respondeu seco.

_Alguém do Império que já me alertou e me ajudou antes. -enfrentou-o lembrando-se dele tê-la dito que o Rei havia a mandado matar os Justiceiros e quando ele lhe entregou as chaves do calabouço para que salvasse Sasuke.

_E agora eu poderia muito bem capturá-la, afinal, há uma recompensa envolvida.

Sakura pensou em rebater, mas sua mente estava confusa, estava ficando... Tonta, perdendo as forças em seus membros e quando deu por si estava caindo. Depois do impacto pôde ver o par de ônix lhe encarando.

Acordou em uma cama macia e rapidamente todas as memórias lhe invadiram a mente e ela se levantou bruscamente. Havia uma bandeja de frutas e pães ao seu lado e o irmão de Sasuke lhe encarava.

_Coma.

Ela não hesitou em fazê-lo, estava faminta.

Então pôde questioná-lo:

_Obrigada...

_Itachi. -completou.

_Obrigada Itachi.

_Então, por que mesmo sabendo quem eu era veio atrás de mim?

_Porque Sasuke me contou o que você fez e quis perguntá-lo.

_Ele contou? -fez essa pergunta mais á si mesmo, parecia confuso.

_Sim. Ele o odeia mais do que á mim.

_Ele tem motivos para isso. -respondeu e Sakura percebeu a tristeza nos olhos dele.

_Você o ama não é? -perguntou do nada.

Encarou-a intrigado como se tivesse seus pensamentos lidos:

_Sim, afinal, ele é meu irmão mais novo.

_Eu acredito em você. Devo muito ao Sasuke, pois tirei algo precioso dele. Mesmo não o conhecendo muito bem eu percebi sua mudança após o último encontro entre vocês.

_Aonde quer chegar com tudo isso Sakura?

_Quero devolver á ele alguém que o ama e sei que precisas disso mais do que ele próprio. -respondeu diretamente.


	15. Desconfiança

Itachi sabia que Sasuke já tinha maturidade o suficiente para saber a verdade, e por mais difícil que ela fosse era algo necessário.

Seu irmão estava se afundando cada vez mais em seu rancor e o culpado por todos os complexos, todos os traumas era ele: seu próprio irmão mais velho.

Com a proposta de Sakura, ele sabia que era a oportunidade perfeita para revelar a verdade e por mais que Sasuke não entendesse, ao menos o peso sobre suas costas diminuíriam.

_Está certo. Traga Sasuke até mim.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça enquanto Itachi lhe passava as coordenadas.

Como seria praticamente impossível convencer á Sasuke de vir com ela, afinal, ele não tinha nenhum motivo para isso, o plano era afastar Naruto para que Itachi se encontrasse com o irmão. Então tinha ainda o fato de não saber onde eles estavam, ainda se lembrava do caminho para o pântano dos sapos e decidiu ir até lá.

Quando chegou estava tudo silencioso. Adentrou a pequena cabana e surpreendeu-se com o loiro que lhe apontava uma faca perto de seu pescoço e sentiu o moreno perto com a espada encostada em suas costas.

_Alertas como sempre. -falou depois de recuperar-se do susto.

_Sakura-chan! -Naruto disse mal acreditando, então ele baixou a faca e a surpreendeu mais uma vez abraçando-a muito apertado.

Depois que soltou-a pôde observá-los, e viu o olhar duro de Sasuke sobre si.

_O que faz aqui? Aconteceu algo? -indagou o loiro observando-a de cima á baixo como se procurasse um pedaço faltando.

_Está tudo bem sim. Na verdade, tenho uma boa informação para vocês.

Olharam-na curiosos e ela logo completou:

_Hoje á tarde jogaram centenas de frutas fora. Um verdadeiro desperdício, mas também uma tarefa fácil para vocês.

_Que boa oportunidade! -exclamou o loiro.

_Não seja ingênuo dobe, é claro que ela está mentindo. -disse com os olhos estreitos tocando o queixo dela com a ponta de sua katana.

_Teme pare com isso! Se você não quiser ir tudo bem, eu acompanho a Sakura-chan.

_Desisto dobe, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

E assim Naruto e Sakura saíram dali deixando Sasuke á sós.

Havia realmente um monte de caixas com frutas quando chegaram ao local, porém Sakura se manifestou:

_Naruto eu vou à frente, levo algumas coisas e verifico o caminho, certo?

_Está bem Sakura-chan.

Então o deixou sabendo que as chances do loiro encontrar alguém eram poucas, segundo Itachi mesmo garantira. Ela queria voltar a cabana o quanto antes.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira quando ouviu um mínimo ruído atrás de si.

Virou-se imediatamente e sentiu o sangue queimar nas veias com a imagem que viu, aquela assassina era mesmo uma traidora: lá estava seu irmão mais velho Itachi, o homem a quem mais odiava.

_O que está fazendo aqui?! -perguntou controlando-se para que sua voz não falhasse.

_Sasuke hoje vou lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite.

_Não, você não vai me torturar como fez daquela vez!

_Acalme-se. Eu menti para você naquela noite.

_Mentiu? E nossos pais morreram como então?!

_Madara propôs que eu matasse papai, mamãe e á você também. Eu disse que não o faria. Então Obito contratou um assassino por conta própria, quando eu cheguei... -fez uma pausa recordando-se daquela triste lembrança. _Eles já estavam gravemente feridos, mamãe me fez jurar que protegeria você, e papai que eu um dia restabelecesse o seu Império. Depois eu encontrei o verdadeiro assassino e o matei, quando Madara chegou pensou mesmo que eu havia feito aquilo. Utilizei da confiança que ele demonstrou por mim para que poupasse sua vida e menti pra você todo esse tempo.

_Se isso é verdade por quê? Por que você mentiu?!

_Foi o meio que eu encontrei de afastar você de Madara, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ou Obito fariam algo contra você. Não estava nos meus planos que você encontraria Jiraya, mas não pôde ser mais propício, afinal sabia que com ele você estaria seguro e se tornaria um grande homem.

Sasuke estava confuso, como se tudo em que acreditou todos esses anos se desmoronasse como um castelo de areia.

_Então qual é o motivo de estar me falando isso agora?

_Sasuke, em breve tomaremos de Madara o que é nosso e limparemos a honra de nosso pai.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que o caçula se manifestou:

_Você não tinha esse direito, não podia ter me escondido isso o tempo todo. Quer saber? Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que diz, deve estar á serviço de Madara isso sim. -falou entre os dentes.

_Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que você entendesse... Voltarei á cidade, se cuide. -disse virando-se de costas.

Sasuke não se segurou e atirou a cadeira na direção do irmão que esquivou, dando um mínimo sorriso de satisfação:

_Jiraya te ensinou perfeitamente. -e enfim se retirou dali.

Alguns instantes depois, o moreno saiu pelos fundos da casa e gritou sem se importar se alguém ouviria, ele queria descarregar a tensão que sentia. Sua cabeça doía enquanto tentava acreditar que todo seu ódio e sofrimento haviam sido em vão.

Sakura chegou ofegante á cabana. Estava tudo silencioso, por um momento teve a impressão de que estava sendo observada, mas como não viu ninguém focou em localizar os irmãos Uchiha.

No interior da cabana, não havia ninguém. Então ela deu a volta e avistou Sasuke, parecia concentrado, com a face voltada para o céu recém-estrelado.

De repente ele começou a falar ainda virado para ela:

_Você não devia ter trago ele aqui.

_Eu só queria ajudar, queria que vocês se entendessem.

_Quem você pensa que é para decidir o que é melhor para mim? Ah já sei, foi peso na consciência não foi? -agora tinha se virado para ela, os olhos queimando em fúria.

_Sim foi sim. -respondeu destemida.

_Não tenha piedade de mim. -quebrou a distância entre eles, a prensando contra uma árvore. _Tenha piedade de si mesma. -soou tão gélido que Sakura baixou os olhos, incapaz de encará-lo.

Ele permaneceu segurando-a em torno de seus braços, atento as suas reações quando ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos e disse com um tom de desespero:

_Pois então acabe logo com isso Sasuke! Mate-me. -ordenou e Sasuke continuou lá lhe observando com aquelas duas pedras negras.

A garota então mudou o foco de seus olhos e observou os finos lábios masculinos numa linha reta.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida teve vontade de tocá-los, cobri-los com os seus próprios.

No começo apenas aproximou-se lentamente e encostou sua boca na dele que permaneceu rígido, surpreso com o ato. Então ela prosseguiu permitindo que seus lábios se movessem contra os dele, não sabia bem o que fazer, pois aquele era seu primeiro beijo, apenas seguia seus extintos. Até que sentiu-o corresponder, entreabrir os lábios e adentrar sua boca com a quente e úmida língua dele. Permitiu que ele explorasse cada ponto enquanto ela própria passara a provocá-lo, seus corpos agora colados.

Até que como se recebesse uma pancada na cabeça, Sasuke se afastou encarando-a confuso, ela por sua vez também tinha os olhos arregalados, quando:

_EI TEME! -ouviram a voz de Naruto mais ao longe e se afastaram no momento em que o loiro os localizou. _Ah... Sakura-chan o que faz aqui? Bem, espero que tenham se entendido logo de uma vez por todas hehe. -disse sem nem ao menos desconfiar do que estava acontecendo á poucos segundos atrás.

_Eu... Preciso ir. Até mais Naruto. -a rosada despediu-se e saiu dali apressada.

_Ela está estranha. Não disse nada á ela não né teme?!

_Cala a boca dobe. -disse se afastando de Naruto também.

Itachi voltou ao palácio e estranhou o fato de tudo estar mais silencioso e escuro do que o normal.

Avistou o primo e o tio um pouco mais á sua frente.

_Onde estava até uma hora dessas meu querido sobrinho? -Madara disse e Itachi não pôde deixar de notar uma ponta de sarcasmo ali.

_Caminhando pelos arredores.

_Por acaso, em algum pântano? -foi a vez de Obito indagar então Itachi compreendeu que eles sabiam de algo.

_Onde querem chegar com esse questionário? -perguntou e o Rei então avançou contra ele e lhe deu um murro.

_Seu traidor! Como ousas ir até o seu irmão e não capturá-lo?! Você vai pagar muito caro por isso.

_Eu sempre disse que Itachi não era confiável. -Obito ria com escárnio. _Guardas! -chamou e dois apareceram para levar o mais novo prisioneiro ao calabouço.


	16. Falsidade

Sakura não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o seu beijo com Sasuke e se repreendia por isso, afinal, nunca foi de se render aos encantos de nenhum homem e naquele momento, ela própria havia tomado a iniciativa.

Dedidiu ir a mais uma daquelas tabernas para comer alguma coisa e ainda se distrair com qualquer coisa que não fosse o moreno de olhos ônix.

Estava sentada no balcão, quando ouviu um dos bêbados comentando com o outro:

_Está sabendo? Parece que o sobrinho do Rei foi preso, porque estava mancomunado com um daqueles Justiceiros que provavelmente serão presos, pois com isso descobriram sua localidade.

Agora ele deve ser condenado á morte.

A Haruno tremeu ao ouvir aquilo, levantou-se bruscamente jogando uns trocados sobre o balcão e encaminhou-se diretamente ao pântano dos sapos, torcendo para que os soldados de Madara não tivessem chegado primeiro.

_Ei teme! O que você tem hoje hein?

_Não é nada Naruto! -respondeu irritado pela cobrança do loiro e por não conseguir esquecer o doce gosto dos lábios da assassina de cabelo rosa e não estava aguentando aquela sensação, sentia como se estivesse traindo o que um dia teve com Midori.

_Naruto! -uma voz feminina chamou do lado de fora e lá eles viram Sakura cansada.

_Sakura-chan, o que foi dessa vez? -perguntou o loiro feliz ao vê-la ali.

A rosada mal encarou Sasuke, não tinha coragem.

_Eles sabem que estão aqui, em breve irão encontrá-los. -informou de uma vez.

_Mas como?! -disse Naruto incrédulo.

_Seguiram seu irmão até aqui ontem Sasuke, agora ele também está preso. -falou ao Uchiha que pareceu entristecer-se.

_Irmão? Como assim, de quem está falando Sakura-chan? -o loiro estava perdido em meio as revelações recentes.

_É uma longa história Naruto e cabe ao Sasuke lhe dizer, mas temos de fazer alguma coisa. -ela virou-se para o moreno. _Foi ele quem me ajudou e entregou a chave para que eu lhe tirasse do calabouço, assim como Madara havia mandado anonimamente que eu acabasse com vocês, porém Itachi me avisou das reais intenções do Rei. Ele sempre esteve te protegendo Sasuke, e agora que sabes disso vai deixá-lo nas mãos de Madara?

O moreno virou-se para ela com um olhar decidido.

Haviam passado na aldeia, decididos á parar de fugir. Enfrentariam Madara diretamente. O único problema era que eles eram apenas cinco enquanto o Rei tinha dezenas de homens ao seu lado. Então combinaram uma estratégia, já que Jiraya conhecia melhor do que ninguém aquele palácio.

_Eu sabia que esse dia mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria não é Uchiha Sasuke? -indagou Jiraya ao moreno.

Sasuke nada respondeu, mas estava consciente de que tinha poucos, porém bons aliados.

_Puxa, eu realmente nunca imaginei quem eram os culpados por trás do passado do teme. -dizia Naruto para Sakura depois de esta ter lhe resumido as coisas.

_Sim, ele passou por maus bocados e agora temos que nos unir para ajudar á salvar o único laço de sangue que lhe restou. -disse a rosada naturalmente e o loiro se espantou.

_Sakura-chan! Você parece outra pessoa falando assim.

_Acredite, estou travando uma dura batalha interna, mas no que você e Sasuke precisarem de ajuda podem contar comigo, é uma dívida que tenho com vocês. Além do mais, aquele Madara e seus homens tem uma dívida comigo. -desabafou dando um pequeno sorriso que o loiro não deixou de retribuir.

_Ei vocês dois aí! Venham inteirar-se do plano. -chamou Kakashi.

Eles se aproximaram dos outros e Jiraya logo começou á explicar:

_Temos que evitar o máximo de contato com os soldados e chegar diretamente aos dois Uchihas, pois quando os derrotá-los os soldados não cumprirão mais suas ordens. Para isso, creio que eu, Sasuke, Kakashi e Naruto devemos nos infiltrar pela área nordeste que é onde os criados vivem, eles não irão nos denunciar se formos pegos já que desejam liberdade tanto quanto nós.

_Depois será somente encontrar aqueles dois e destruí-los. Como eu esperei por esse momento. -falou Sasuke com repugnância.

_E quanto á mim? -intrometeu-se Sakura.

_Você, flor de cerejeira, irás libertar Itachi do calabouço. -informou Jiraya. _Alguma objeção Sasuke?

_Humpf. -não confiava nela ainda, mas não podia ficar escolhendo com o número de pessoas que tinham á disposição. O que importava era salvar seu irmão e se ela própria tinha avisado e proporcionado o encontro entre eles, talvez merecesse um voto de confiança dessa vez.

Sem mais delongas, partiram rumo á capital.

Havia anoitecido e a maior parte dos guardas concentrava-se na entrada do castelo. Kakashi se encarregou de apagar e esconder os corpos de dois deles que estavam no caminho.

Naruto e Sakura então vestiram-se com as vestes deles, a sorte era que a espécie de armadura cobria todo o corpo e só deixava os olhos á mostra. Depois pularam o muro que cercava o castelo e ela se separou dos demais:

_Cuidado. -alertou Kakashi preocupado.

A rosada assentiu com a cabeça notando antes de partir o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, sabia que ele estava contando com ela para salvar seu irmão.

O restante deles foi á construção mais afastada, onde os criados viviam. Naruto ia sempre á frente caso algum guarda aparecesse. Eles adentraram o local e ficaram esperando, foram então á uma entrada nos fundos do castelo onde havia um homem:

Naruto aproximou-se e acenou:

_Pode tirar uma folga, eu cuido daqui. -falou e o homem desconfiou de início, porém depois consentiu.

_Estou precisando mesmo tirar a água do joelho.

_Vai lá. -quando ele se afastou, fez sinal para que os outros viessem.

A Haruno havia conseguido entrar na área do calabouço sem problema algum. No corredor principal ela encontrou apenas um homem, o mesmo grandão da outra noite e percebeu que ele portava o molho de chaves.

_E então o sobrinho do Rei está se comportando bem? -fez o que pôde para imitar uma voz masculina e o que o grandão tinha de tamanho parecia ter de burrice, já que nem desconfiou da péssima imitação dela.

_Sim, ele nem come.

_Não seria melhor certificar de que ele está bem? O Rei ficaria furioso se o traidor morresse antes de ele condená-lo como deve. Em que cela ele está?

_Oh sim... Na última, aquela reforçada.

_Muito obrigada. -ela agradeceu por fim com sua doce voz feminina e o homem ficou confuso e nem notou a pancada que levara na cabeça.

Sakura correu até lá procurou por um bom tempo a chave certa no molho, nenhuma queria se encaixar até que uma cor de bronze, maior do que as outras se destacou e foi grande o seu alívio quando ela girou, fazendo com que a porta pudesse ser aberta.

Lá dentro, Itachi estava encolhido no canto e mal olhou para ela pensando ser mais um dos soldados, então ela retirou o capuz da armadura balançando seus cabelos cor de rosa e o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso, sabendo que seu irmão deveria estar ali, que devia tê-lo perdoado ou ao menos entendido sua situação.

_Sasuke e os outros estão indo atrás de Madara, temos que sair daqui o quanto antes. -a rosada disse quando estavam prestes á sair do calabouço.

_Você pode ir. Eu irei até eles, não permitirei que meu irmão corra riscos desnecessários. -falou decidido saindo na frente e caminhando por um caminho diferente, devia saber uma passagem ou atalho até a sede do castelo. Sakura sem alternativas o seguiu.

Continuaram caminhando e quando deram de cara com dois soldados, trataram de despachá-los logo.

_A sala do trono é ali, Madara deve estar lá. -informou Jiraya apontando para uma grande porta de madeira escura.

Abriram-na e deram de cara com o Rei sentado em seu trono:

_Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Que invasão é essa?

_Parece que não contava com essa não é mesmo Madara? -perguntou Jiraya rindo.

_Velho Jiraya, Kakashi: o mercenário, o outro Justiceiro e Sasuke... Chega á ser cômico.

_O seu reinado acaba aqui seu desgraçado. -falou Sasuke entre os dentes.

_E quem vai providenciá-lo? Um bando de fracassados como vocês? É muita burrice, mas ao menos pouparam-nos das buscas. -rebateu sarcástico.

Nesse momento, uma porta mais escondida se abriu e de lá entraram Itachi e Sakura.

_Pronto! Agora os irmãos fracassados estão reunidos. Ótimo será um funeral em família!

_Só se você e seu filho forem os defuntos. Á propósito, onde está aquele rato? -perguntou Itachi juntando-se ao seu irmão.

_Chega de brincadeira. Homens! -o Rei gritou e alguns soldados adentraram o local cercando os inimigos.

Madara começou a gargalhar quando de repente parou e desceu seus olhos para uma espada que havia atravessado suas costas. A arma foi retirada e o patriarca foi ao chão, atrás dele estava Obito, frio e inflexível.

Todos estavam surpresos com o ato, inclusive Madara, até que o príncipe decidiu quebrar o silêncio do momento:

_Isso é o que ganha por ser um imbecil papai. -foi seco.

O homem quase desfalecido, sorriu amargamente e disse com a voz fraca:

_Por isso que confiava mais em Itachi... Você sempre foi tão traiçoeiro quanto eu. -então seus olhos se apagaram e sua voz se calou para todo o sempre.


	17. Celebração

Todos estavam chocados com o que havia acabado de acontecer perante seus olhos. A frieza com que Obito matou seu próprio pai espantou á todos, apenas Itachi parecia não estar tão surpreso.

_Ele sempre foi um empecilho no meu caminho, agora só preciso me livrar de vocês dois e não terá mais ninguém para competir comigo pelo trono. -falou direcionando seus olhos estreitos aos dois Uchihas.

_Sempre soube que você não valia nada, é mesmo como seu pai. -disse Itachi.

_Homens, matem-nos! -ordenou e os homens que estava por perto hesitaram.

_Isso mesmo, esse Obito é um demente, não precisam mais seguir as ordens dele. Aliás ele nem mesmo é o herdeiro legítimo. -falou Jiraya rindo da cara do ex-príncipe.

Os soldados então largaram suas armas, mas preparados para destroçá-lo pelas humilhações e ofensas que haviam sofrido até hoje.

_Esperem, acho que esse peixe é dos dois aqui. -interveio Naruto se referindo á Sasuke e seu irmão.

Então, caminharam juntos até Obito que recuava acuado:

_Qual é o problema, não tem mais atrás de quem se esconder? Seu covarde. -Sasuke provocou-o e pareceu surtir efeito, pois o outro logo partiu para cima dele, mas o caçula apenas movimentou-se para o lado fazendo com que Obito caísse no chão.

Todos riram e mal perceberam quando este se levantou e arremeteu uma adaga no abdômen de Sasuke que foi perdendo o equilíbrio, porém Naruto o segurou e colocou-o sobre as pernas de Sakura que havia se sentado para acomodá-lo.

Itachi olhou impassível para Obito, pegou a adaga de sua mão e deu um murro em sua face.

_Agora sim soldados, podem fazer com esse lixo o que quiserem, eu não sujarei minhas mãos. -falou com o grupo de homens que logo carregaram o ex-príncipe que berrava dali.

Agachou até seu irmão preocupado:

_Eu... Estou bem. -disse Sasuke.

_Naruto, Kakashi vão buscar ajuda! -ordenou Jiraya.

Em pouco tempo, as criadas haviam chegado e o ferimento já estava devidamente tratado. Sasuke repousava em um dos vários quartos do castelo, quando Itachi adentrou o local:

_Pensei que não acreditaria em mim. -falou o mais velho.

_Quando soube que estava preso por trair o Rei entendi que não poderia estar ás ordens dele. Sakura também me disse que ajudou-a a me libertar.

_Sempre estive observando seus passos de longe e sabia que você era um dos Justiceiros que tanto atormentavam aqueles idiotas da Corte.

_Não posso fingir que compreendi todos os seus motivos, mas é muito bom ter meu irmão de novo.

_Eu digo o mesmo irmãozinho. -sorriram um para o outro. _Mas agora o país conhecerá um recomeço e o novo rei também: Uchiha Sasuke.

_O que? Mas você é o filho mais velho.

_Não importa, você sempre foi um bom líder nas aldeias, contará com o apoio do povo.

Sasuke ficou pensativo e respondeu por fim:

_Só se estiveres comigo. -o irmão lhe sorriu e deram um abraço sincero depois de tantos anos.

Na manhã seguinte, todos comentavam sobre o novo Rei. A notícia de ele ser um dos Justiceiros causou aclamações por parte dos moradores das aldeias e indignação por parte dos comerciantes e cidadãos mais ricos.

Mas Sasuke não se importava com esses últimos. Agora viveria no castelo com seu irmão e tentava convencer Naruto a vir junto á todo custo:

_Se dependesse de mim continuaria vivendo na aldeia, mas não posso. Venha também dobe.

_Pra quê? Agora você tem o Itachi. -respondeu fazendo beicinho.

_Ah dobe, pare com isso! Está parecendo uma garota com ciúmes. -resmungou.

_Ei! Só não fico porque, olhe só para isso Sasuke? Eu não me acostumaria com esse luxo. Serei seus olhos por lá e sempre virei te fazer uma visita. -justificou-se sorrindo.

O moreno não pôde deixar de concordar, nem ele saberia se depois de tantos anos iria se acostumar novamente á viver naquele castelo.

_Sasuke, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_Já está perguntando dobe. -respondeu mal humorado.

_O que será da Sakura-chan? Agora que você é o Rei tem poder para livrar-se dela como quiser. -ele hesitava, preocupado com a garota.

Sasuke pensou bem antes de responder e sentenciou por fim:

_Ela nos ajudou bastante ultimamente, mas deve pagar pelo que fez. Não é por vingança e sim por justiça. -sentenciou sabendo que se deixasse a rosada impune seria como se estivesse traindo seus princípios e ainda permitindo que a morte de Midori tivesse sido em vão.

_Mas se ela se arrependeu mesmo e mudou suas atitudes não ficará presa pela vida toda, não é? -perguntou como uma criança inocente.

_Isso veremos mais tarde. -falou sabendo que Naruto gostava mesmo de Sakura, na verdade o amigo sempre teve esse coração grande que acolhia á todos.

Á tarde, no bordel Sakura ouviu um grito de Tsunade:

_NÃO PODE SER! -veio correndo em sua direção e a rosada já sabia o motivo daquele escândalo por parte da loira. _Estão aqui pra levar você Sakura. -seus olhos cor de mel estavam marejados.

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles viriam mesmo. -afirmou tranquilamente e caminhou para o saguão, onde encontrou dois soldados do novo Reinado.

_Haruno Sakura? A senhorita está presa por múltiplo homicídio.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou-se para Tsunade abraçando-a:

_Eu lhe levarei roupas e doces sempre, está bem? -a mulher não conseguiu ser forte e desatou á chorar.

_Obrigada. -agradeceu enxugando as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos da outra e colocou-se a acompanhar os soldados sem nenhum tipo de resistência.

Entraram numa velha carruagem e Sakura logo foi logo conduzida aos calabouços principais. Um deles abriu a porta de uma das celas e ela adentrou no pequeno e úmido espaço. Porém, não era mais frio do que o que sentia por dentro, enquanto se convencia de que aquela era mesmo o melhor remédio para alguém como ela.

Durante a noite, foi realizado um banquete no castelo. Enganou-se quem pensava que era mais um daqueles eventos esnobes da alta sociedade, muito pelo contrário: o rei havia convidado os camponeses e comerciantes mais humildes.

_N-Naruto-kun. -o loiro estava procurando alguns petiscos quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucar levemente.

_Hinata! -exclamou dando de cara com a morena dos olhos perolados. Estava ainda mais bela com seu vestido de renda lilás em contraste com o tom pálido de sua pele.

_Que bom que conseguiram trazer paz as pessoas da vila.

_Bem, na verdade eu nunca imaginei que o teme pudesse ser o herdeiro á Rei. Mas e quanto á você, ninguém lhe persegue mais não né?

_Alguma pessoas ainda me olham torto, mas só. -respondeu abaixando a cabeça, incapaz de continuar olhando para o loiro sorridente á sua frente.

_Vem Hina-chan, vamos dançar! -e saiu arrastando-a até o meio do salão.

_M-mas eu não sei dançar. -argumentava ficando cada vez mais corada.

_Adivinhe só: eu também não. Vamos aprender juntos. -então o loiro colocou uma de suas mãos levemente no meio das costas dela enquanto a outra segurava a delicada e pálida mão feminina.

No começo ficaram meio descoordenados, Naruto olhou nos olhos da morena que estavam brilhando intensamente.

Bailavam no ritmo da calma e bela melodia que alguns aldeões haviam improvisado. Hinata não o encarava e quando o fazia, podia ver suas feições avermelhadas. Naruto tinha vontade de sorrir para ela, admirando sua beleza, sim era realmente muito linda. Com esses pensamentos sentiu as batidas de seu coração se acelerar e se perguntou se aquilo era o amor do qual tanto falavam.

Que era uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra já sentida antes ele tinha certeza. E por um momento em que a morena subira seu olhar novamente, soube que ela se sentia da mesma forma em relação á ele.

Então interromperam os passos e Naruto desceu seus lábios de encontro aos dela, que primeiramente arregalou os olhos, mas depois fechou-os ciente de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Mais ao longe Jiraya observava tudo e sorria com o fato de seu afilhado finalmente ter desencalhado. Do outro lado viu Sasuke cercado por suas fãs que tinham aumentado consideravelmente depois de ter sido anunciado como Rei.

Sentia-se feliz, depois de todas as dificuldades e conflitos era como se os legados de Minato e Fugaku estivessem sendo cumpridos por aqueles dois. De repente, Jiraya se sentiu e admitiu á si mesmo que estava ficando velho e que cabia agora confiar suas próprias metas e realizações aqueles dois. Não que estivesse pronto para morrer, não era isso, apenas o que queria agora era aproveitar a vida e corrigir os erros de seu passado...


	18. Recuperação

Naruto cessou o beijo e encarou a bela morena que agora tinha a cor de um tomate.

_Desculpe Hina-chan, eu...

_Não precisa se desculpar Naruto-kun. -ela lhe sorriu, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e pronunciou antes que a coragem sumisse. _Eu te amo.

O loiro não pôde deixar de corresponder o sorriso e aquelas palavras:

_Ufa! Menos mal, achei que estivesse ficando louco, mas agora sei que estou apaixonado também. -falou a beijando novamente.

Jiraya continuava com suas reflexões, foi então que viu a bela e imponente mulher loira cruzando o salão e quase teve um sangramento nasal quando reparou no decote do vestido negro que usava, mas se conteve quando percebeu que ela se encaminhava até Sasuke e que estava com aquele mesmo olhar assassino de quando a encontrava.

Adentrou empurrando as garotas até ficar cara a cara com o novo Rei:

_Pensei que tivesse perdoado Sakura! -exclamou e todos os barulhos cessaram, Itachi apareceu tendo sua atenção chamada pela afirmação da loira.

_Tsunade. -aproximou-se Jiraya segurando seu braço levemente.

_A minha menina está numa cela agora! -choramingava sem parar.

Jiraya a levou dali e as pessoas foram aos poucos voltando as suas posturas anteriores.

Sasuke que já estava meio enfadado com aquela festa por estar cercado daquelas garotas ridículas que ficavam o cercando mudou seu pensamento para uma única garota de cabelos róseos, sentia-se confuso.

_O amor materno... Mesmo quando se comete os piores erros, ele ainda mantém a confiança e o carinho das pessoas... Na maior parte das vezes. -observou Itachi ao seu lado.

Já do lado de fora, tentava acalmar a mulher:

_Tsunade. Sakura é forte, vai ficar bem. Ela só precisa... Se recuperar. -dizia, no entanto, a loira permanecia calada.

_Você não sabe o que é estar sozinha. O que é ficar sem a pessoa que você mais ama.

_É claro que eu sei. Fiquei sem você esse tempo todo.

_Porque quis! Eu me dediquei inteiramente á você, tornei-me a esposa dos sonhos e ainda fostes capaz de me trair!

_Aquilo foi um mal entendido.

_Claro. -riu ironicamente.

_O meu único arrependimento é não ter valorizado a mulher perfeita que eu tinha ao meu lado. Tsunade...

_Pare com isso Jiraya!

_Você sabe que eu te amo assim como você ainda me ama.

_Chega, pare de dizer besteiras. -ele estava torturando-a.

Segurou-lhe o queixo:

_Deixe eu te ajudar vai... -a loira nada respondeu, mas permitiu que ele tomasse seus lábios e foi como se uma luz fosse reacesa em seu coração.

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo Sasuke foi a área dos calabouços. Perguntou por Sakura e eles lhe indicaram onde a única mulher do local estava. Ficou diante da cela e lá estava ela sentada ao chão, com as pernas escolhidas e observando um ponto vazio.

_Sakura. -chamou-a.

Ela virou-se para ele e ergueu-se ficando diante dele com as mãos nas grades. Estranhou, afinal ele sempre a chamou de "assassina" e o nome dela pronunciado por ele teve uma sonoridade melhor.

Encarando-se, a mesma cena veio ás suas mentes ao mesmo tempo: o beijo na noite em que Itachi fora visitá-lo no pântano dos sapos. E então ambos desviaram seus olhos.

_Sei que me ajudastes, mas eu tinha que fazer o que é certo. -começou Sasuke.

_Claro, na verdade tanto eu como você sabemos que eu merecia fim pior que esse. Porém eu quero que saibas que isso vai acabar me fazendo bem e queria também pedir perdão mais uma vez.

O moreno ouviu atentamente as palavras dela, em seguida fez uma observação mais á si mesmo do que á ela:

_Por que esses olhos tão vazios Sakura?

A rosada deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

_Sabe que eu me pergunto a mesma coisa sobre você. -fez uma pausa olhando intensamente para ele. _Talvez seja porque ambos não tivemos amor o suficiente.

Sasuke sentiu-se hipnotizado por aqueles olhos, ela entre abriu os lábios e ele sabia que se as grades não estivessem os separando teria a beijado novamente como naquela noite então afastou-se, mas antes pronunciou:

_Espero mesmo que isso surta algum efeito á você. -disse sério.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e pôde enfim sair dali. Percebeu então o porque de Sakura ter permanecido no anonimato por todo esse tempo: ela conseguia ser tentadora como o demônio ou atraente como um anjo e que de qualquer forma, era alguém com quem precisa-se ter muita cautela.

Muitas foram as visitas que recebeu ao longo desse tempo, Tsunade lhe trazia guloseimas quase sempre e parecia mais feliz do que imaginava:

_Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso bobo? -perguntou a rosada desconfiada em uma das visitas da loira.

_Como assim o motivo? Estou feliz por estar aqui com você. -respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_Sei... -falou sem acreditar naquela justificativa.

Kakashi também veio aflito vê-la:

_Como está se sentindo? -preocupado.

_Bem Kakashi. Não é nenhum paraíso, mas aqui eu tenho paz e posso refletir comigo mesma.

_Eu admiro você. Teve a coragem de fazer o que eu não fiz nos meus dias de mercenário.

_As coisas eram diferentes no seu tempo e você nunca matou alguém inocente. Eu ficaria louca se não viesse para cá.

_Ainda assim... Estou orgulhoso. -lhe sorriu por debaixo da costumeira máscara.

E assim o tempo foi passando. A Haruno enfrentava seus fantasmas interiores todos os dias. Naquela fria e escura cela confrontava suas fraquezas e se fortalecia contra elas.

Pensava em toda a sua vida desde seu passado, até os dias de hoje. Descobrira que seu trabalho como assassina era a forma que encontrara para se livrar de todo o sofrimento, um desabafo. E partir do momento em que livrara-se de uma pessoa que não tinha nada á ver com isso nem lhe ofereceu ameaça alguma, sua consciência pesou.

No início seu choro era constante, mas ao passar do tempo e conforme se descobria conseguiu fazer com que sua angústia e as crises de choro diminuíssem.

Três anos depois, ela recebeu a notícia de que Naruto a aguardava para mais uma visita:

_Sakura-chan!

_Naruto. -abraçou-o.

_Está bem?

_Sim, não vou nem perguntar por você. O seu sorriso já entrega sua felicidade.

_Estou mesmo muito contente e é por isso que estou aqui. Vou me casar com Hinata e quero você na cerimônia. -falou com um sorriso ainda mais aberto.

_Mas Naruto...Eu não...

_Não se preocupe! Deu trabalho, porém eu consegui fazer com que o teme autorizasse sua saída para acompanhar meu casamento.

_Puxa Naruto, eu agradeço.

_Que isso, faço questão da sua presença. Amanhã bem cedo, Tsunade vem te buscar, certo?

_Está bem. -concordou e o loiro encaminhou-se até ela beijando-lhe a testa.

Como Naruto havia dito, logo pela manhã Tsunade lhe esperava de braços abertos:

_Minha querida. -abraçou-a.

Foram ao bordel, as demais garotas cercaram-nas felizes por vê-la ali novamente, afinal, a maior parte havia crescido junto com Sakura.

_Agora vamos subir, não vai querer fazer feio no casamento vai? -disse a loira puxando-a.

Na banheira, Tsunade ensaboava os cabelos cor de rosa:

_E então? O que aconteceu por aqui nos últimos três anos? -indagou Sakura.

_Além da união de Naruto, nada de muito importante.

_Está me escondendo algo sobre você Tsunade?

_C-claro que não! Eu hein Sakura já volta cheia de ideias! -negou a loira ficando corada.

Depois de pronta, uma carruagem parou diante do bordel. Tsunade e a rosada subiram nela e encaminharam-se ao palácio onde seria realizado o casamento.

Sakura se sentia melhor consigo mesma agora, porém ainda existia um vazio dentro de si e ele só seria ocupado quando encontrasse um propósito pelo qual lutar e viver. E algo nesse tempo em que esteve fora fez com que percebesse o que, ou melhor, quem a motivaria á isso...


	19. Reencontro

A capela do castelo estava lotada com os vários moradores das pequenas e humildes vilas:

_Calma dobe, noivas sempre atrasam.

_Mesmo assim teme e se alguma coisa der errado?

_Se bem que qualquer uma no lugar da Hinata teria fugido. -provocou-o.

_Teme! Pare de me deixar ainda mais nervoso! -Naruto berrava em pleno altar.

Nesse momento, Tsunade entrou de braços dados com Jiraya e atrás deles a bela mulher de cabelo cor de rosa. Usava um vestido dourado, seus olhos verdes bem delineados, seus lábios vermelhos e cabelos soltos meio ondulados.

Então o moreno lembrou-se que Naruto tinha torrado sua paciência até que ele autorizasse sua liberdade, ao menos até a festa. Tinha de reconhecer que depois de três anos sem vê-la, ela estava muito bonita.

Eles encaminharam-se até o noivo que acenava á eles:

_Estou surpreso que tenha conseguido uma mulher finalmente Naruto. Talvez tenha a mesma sorte que eu tive. -falou Jiraya aproveitando para agradar a loira ao seu lado.

_Ah eu já tive essa sorte. E não imaginam o quanto estou feliz por todos vocês estarem aqui nesse dia tão importante para mim!

De repente a marcha nupcial foi ouvida. Colocaram-se em seus lugares, Naruto no meio do altar, Jiraya e Tsunade á esquerda e Sakura mesmo constrangida teve de ficar ao lado de Sasuke do lado direito do noivo.

Hinata entrou sozinha, pois não tinha nenhum parente vivo. Parecia ainda mais um anjo, coberta pelo longo manto branco. Quando alcançou o futuro marido, este ergueu o véu beijando-lhe a testa. A morena entregou o buquê de rosas brancas á Sakura que lhe mandou um tímido sorriso que lhe desejava acima de tudo, sorte e felicidade.

Ajoelharam-se diante do sacerdote. Daí em diante o que se viu foram os tradicionais votos do matrimônio, dava para ver nos olhos de Naruto e Hinata o grande amor que tinham um pelo outro.

Ao fim, deram um cálido beijo e todos sorriram para os recém-casados. Já no salão do castelo receberam os convidados e passaram seus primeiros momentos como um casal de verdade.

_Naruto, Hinata... Espero que sejam muito felizes. -cumprimentou-os a Haruno.

_Obrigada Sakura-san. -respondeu a morena ainda corada.

_Você também será muito feliz Sakura-chan. Mas agora é a dança dos noivos, vamos lá meu amor. -e saiu conduzindo Hinata até o centro do salão.

Após a primeira dança Naruto saiu pelo salão formando e convocando casais para que se juntasse á ele e a esposa. Sakura conversava com Kakashi quando foi puxada pelo loiro, ela só viu para onde era arrastada quando já estava diante dele: Uchiha Sasuke.

Não estava muito diferente, sua postura era mais rígida, parecia mais forte, encorpado. O olhar misterioso estava ali e ela não pôde decifrar o que se passava por ele.

_Vocês dois são meus padrinhos de casamento, é natural que dancem juntos. -justificou o loiro sorrindo diante da pergunta muda que se manifestou entre eles.

_Acho melhor não... -disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

_Teme! Não vai querer me chatear no dia mais feliz da minha vida vai? E você Sakura-chan não vai deixar o Rei esperando. -advertiu.

Dando-se por vencidos, Sasuke estendeu o braço para Sakura que o acompanhou até o resto de casais que já bailavam.

Segurou em sua cintura com respeito, pegou sua pequena mão enquanto a outra dela pairava em seu ombro. Por mais que não se escarassem, seus passos saíram em sincronia.

_Como vai a vida do Rei? -indagou a rosada do nada.

_Boa. Não temos mais batalhas como antes. E você? Recuperou-se? -questionou avaliando cada reação dela.

_Imagino que não seja muito normal ouvir isso, mas a prisão me fez bem sim. Tenho noção dos absurdos que cometi e agora aquele peso que carregava também diminuiu. -respondeu franca e o silêncio perdurou entre os dois.

_E quanto ao coração do Rei? -insistiu a rosada, ele a olhou confuso e ela acrescentou em sua pergunta: _Está junto de seu irmão e o povo tem boa condição. Falta algo?

_Acredito que não. -falou incerto, porém fez o possível para disfarçar sua dúvida.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso e constatou:

_Não é o que seus olhos continuam dizendo.

O moreno a encarou intrigado e notou que ela se referia ao que conversaram há três anos atrás na única visita que ele lhe fizera no calabouço. E reparando agora, os olhos dela também continuavam com o mesmo vazio.

Nem perceberam quando a valsa terminou e Naruto chegou abraçando o amigo pelo ombro, quebrando o contato entre ele e a rosada.

_Nossa, desse jeito eu e Hinata não seremos os únicos recém-casados aqui. -disse o loiro diante do intenso olhar que seu casal de amigos dirigiam um ao outro.

Na mesma hora, eles disfarçaram e Sakura rebateu sem graça:

_Está enxergando coisas que não existem Naruto.

_Tem razão. Pare de dizer asneiras e me acompanhe á um drinque dobe. -chamou e sem cerimônia alguma deixaram a mulher lá sozinha.

A rosada olhou ao seu redor e em meio aquelas pessoas procurou um lugar mais isolado, havia se desacostumado a lugares tão movimentados. Foi á uma sacada e passara a admirar a luz da lua, que estava lá grande e brilhante como que para enfeitar a noite em que o amor daquele lindo casal foi selado.

_Sakura. -ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e automaticamente virou-se para o dono daquela agradável voz.

_Itachi. -cumprimentou-a formalmente.

Ele ficou ao seu lado e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da sacada.

_Eu tenho uma dívida com você. Por ter me ajudado com Sasuke e ter preservado a vida dele.

_Imagina... Eu só tinha a intenção de compensar o mal que fiz ao seu irmão.

_Vou fazer o possível para tirá-la da prisão definitivamente. Poderemos substituir por algum trabalho voluntário. -continuou o raciocínio ignorando a justificativa dela.

_Não me deve nada.

_Acredito que tenha mudado Sakura, está pronta para seguir um caminho diferente. -falou serenamente e Sakura se sentiu confortada com aquilo.

_Obrigada Itachi. -agradeceu sincera.

O moreno lhe retribuiu o olhar e saiu dali lentamente.

Ela encaminhou-se ao salão novamente e avistou Naruto e Hinata sorrindo docemente um para o outro, Jiraya e Tsunade também pareciam estar isolados do resto das pessoas mirando-se de maneira intensa. E lá estava o Rei, dessa vez sozinho. O olhar dele se encontrou com o dela mais uma vez naquela noite e aquela desconhecida inquietação em seu peito aumentou.

Ao fim do baile, a maior parte das pessoas já haviam ido embora:

_Onde está a Sakura? -perguntou Jiraya dando falta da garota só agora.

_Eu não sei... -começou a preocupar-se Tsunade.

_Ela disse que iria embora, deve ter voltado para casa, já que amanhã bem cedo voltaria ao calabouço. -esclareceu Kakashi.

_Certo. Então vamos deixar os pombinhos em paz agora. -a loira chamou.

_Seja cuidadoso e desfrute bem dessa noite hein. -Jiraya sussurrava no ouvido do afilhado.

_Jiraya! Se estiver dizendo alguma coisa pervertida para o Naruto é bom calar essa boca logo! -esbravejou a mulher puxando-o para perto de si.

_A carruagem está nos esperando também, obrigado pela festa teme. -agradeceu o noivo junto com a esposa.

_Meu presente como padrinho dobe, seja feliz. -desejou Sasuke.

_Muito obrigado teme, você também há de alcançar a felicidade. Agora vamos meu amor. -estendeu o braço para sua linda esposa.

Depois de despedir-se deles, Sasuke voltou ao castelo e deu de cara com o irmão:

_A celebração foi bem animada.

_Não podia ser para menos, as pessoas amam o Naruto. -falou o caçula.

_Amam á você também. -acrescentou o outro.

Sasuke nada respondeu e o outro então continuou falando:

_Há algo de errado irmão? Na verdade de uns tempos para cá tenho notado um isolamento de sua parte. Se sente sozinho não é?

_Pode ser... –murmurou o caçula.

_Pois então saia mais, encontre alguém. –disse como se fosse algo simples.

O Rei não se pronunciou mais, apenas subiu a ampla escadaria e dirigiu-se ao seu aposento. Fechou a porta atrás de si e retirou o sobretudo de veludo vermelho da realeza, as botas que usava e o colete negro ficando apenas com a calça marrom e a camisa branca.


	20. Redescobrindo

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura já havia retornado aos calabouços, mas antes do entardecer um dos guardas a levou diante do responsável por todas as prisões:

_Haruno Sakura. Diante de seu bom comportamento e de um pedido feito por alguém importante, você será liberada para uma prisão domiciliar, sendo proibida de sair dos limites do reino. Porém cometa qualquer mínima infração e serás mandada de volta para cá imediatamente. –discursou severo.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Tinha entendido perfeitamente e grande foi o seu alívio ao ver os raios de sol novamente depois de tanto tempo. Do lado de fora, Itachi lhe esperava:

_Eu disse que ia lhe tirar daí. –falou com um leve sorriso em seus finos lábios.

_Muito, muito obrigada mesmo Itachi. Eu jamais percebi o quanto a liberdade me fazia falta até senti-la novamente. –agradeceu sorrindo.

_Vamos, eu a acompanho até o casarão de Tsunade. –ofereceu educadamente.

A rosada concordou e passou a caminhar lado ao seu lado. A maioria das pessoas lhe olhou torto enquanto passava, ainda mais por estar ao lado do irmão do rei e Primeiro Ministro do reino.

Tsunade estava do lado de fora do local arrumando um cartaz, na verdade agora o lugar era mais uma casa de shows, as garotas dançavam sensualmente, mas não se deitavam mais com cliente algum.

_Tsunade... –chamou-a.

A loira se virou para ela e seus olhos brilharam. Depois de um abraço de urso, indagou:

_O que está fazendo aqui?

_Graças á Itachi agora estou em prisão domiciliar.

_Quer dizer que... Ai meu deus! Minha menina vai voltar para casa. –e então a apertou novamente em seus braços.

Já á noite:

_Sasuke vai ficar aí até quando? -perguntou ao caçula que estava em seu quarto sentado numa poltrona lendo um livro sendo iluminado apenas por um abajur.

_Até o sono me vencer. –respondeu sem nem tirar os olhos do livro.

_Pare com isso. Venha, vamos ao casarão da Tsunade. -só então ele desviou seus olhos ao irmão como se perguntasse o porquê ele deveria ir até lá.

_Eu consegui tirar Sakura da prisão e ela se apresentará hoje. E antes que me questione sobre o porquê fiz isso, eu lhe respondo: tinha dívidas com ela. –acrescentou diante do olhar desconfiado do outro.

Depois de mais insistência por parte do mais velho, que queria ver o irmão mais pra cima, Sasuke acabou por ceder.

A casa estava cheia, os frequentadores agora pareciam mais comportados e se surpreenderam ao ver o Rei ali em pessoa.

As garotas o cercaram e o aborrecimento de Sasuke começou.

Logo Sakura subiu ao palco e sentou-se ao piano branco. O cabelo rosa agora até o fim das costas estava solto, porém flores o adornavam, usava um vestido azul claro.

Começou a tocar e todos se sentiram inundados por emoções que a doce melodia os transmitia. Por um momento, Sasuke também admirou-se não só com a música, mas também com os olhos verdes que brilhavam e os bem formados lábios rosados.

E assim foram uma, duas, três canções... Até que a rosada se ergueu e curvou-se a audiência que aplaudiu calorosamente.

Foi cercada de pessoas, mas assim que teve uma brecha adentrou em meio às garotas que suspiravam pelo moreno e saudou-o:

_Fico honrada pelo Rei ter vindo.

_Na verdade, sei apreciar boa música. Toca muito bem Sakura.

_Imagina... De qualquer forma, obrigada.

Nesse momento, Itachi voltava á mesa:

_Sakura, realmente tens um dom.

Sasuke estava enfadado com o cerco de garotas ao seu redor então se retirou do local. Já do lado de fora encontrou a garota de costas com seus cabelos rosa balançando ao vento.

_Parece que a artista da noite não está muito animada. –falou e ela virou-se para ele.

_Na verdade, eu nunca gostei muito de conviver no meio daquela bagunça.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles.

_E quanto ao Naruto? Deu algum sinal de vida? –perguntou a rosada.

_Não. Ele não deve nem estar se lembrando de nós. –respondeu em tom de descontração.

Mais um longo período de silêncio se formou e dessa vez foi o moreno que o quebrou com algo que lhe intrigava:

_Ontem você disse que meus olhos continuam transmitindo a mesma coisa que disse á três anos atrás. Acredita mesmo nisso?

A Haruno sorriu e respondeu:

_Você sabe que é a verdade tanto quanto eu Uchiha.

_Mas sabe que também transmite a mesma coisa não é?

_Sim. E confirmo o que disse aquela vez: ambos não tivemos amor suficiente. –ela repetiu as mesmas palavras.

Sakura deu mais dois passos na direção dele e pousou a mão sobre a face de Sasuke que não pôde evitar curvar-se e encostar seus lábios nos dela.

Não demorou muito para que eles aprofundassem o beijo e o moreno enlaçasse a cintura da rosada, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Ela apoiava-se em seus braços enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam em sincronia.

Quando cessaram o beijo por falta de ar, o Uchiha tinha os olhos entreabertos e a garota os lábios mais rosados do que o normal.

_Desculpe, eu... Eu não devia ter feito isso. –o Rei se disse sem jeito e confuso se retirou dali deixando uma Sakura atordoada para trás.

O moreno jogou-se sobre a cama tentando compreender o porquê havia feito aquilo: o motivo por não ter conseguido resistir á rosada.

Não sabia o que pensar se por um lado ela já havia pagado por parte dos crimes que cometeu e se mostrou arrependida, por outro restava à incerteza de que a Haruno não era alguém confiável, já que muitas vezes ela se mostrara manipuladora e perigosa.

Porém, Sakura estava diferente: mais doce e calorosa, gentil e educada.

Ao menos duas de duas coisas ele tinha certeza: a primeira era de que o beijo havia sido tão bom quanto o primeiro, há três anos. E a segunda era que sentiu algo em seu peito diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido antes com Midori.

Se antes Sakura achava, agora tinha a certeza. Ergueu as pontas dos dedos e tocou seus lábios, que instantes atrás estavam tomados pelo Uchiha.

Aquela sensação era totalmente nova para ela e corria por suas veias como um inebriante veneno. Sem perceber, um sorriso espontâneo e natural brotou em seu rosto.

_Sakura! O que está fazendo aí fora volte já para dentro! –chamou Tsunade aparecendo á porta.

A rosada disfarçou as expressões e voltou ao local, onde festejariam por mais um longo tempo.

De manhã, Itachi tomava seu dejejum quando o irmão juntou-se á ele:

_Bom dia irmão, nem vi quando foi embora ontem.

_Eu... Não estava muito disposto e não quis atrapalhá-lo. –respondeu o mais breve possível.

O irmão o observou com os olhos estreitos e indagou:

_Ninguém o conhece melhor do que eu irmão. Por acaso está me escondendo algo?

_Mais que bobagem. O que eu teria á esconder de você? Nada, exatamente nada. –cortou-o.

Sakura estava caminhando pelas ruas até que ouviu seu nome:

_SAKURA-CHAN!

Era Naruto que lhe sorria e acenava como uma criança inocente. Ela correspondeu e ele correndo a alcançou abraçando apertado.

_Você está livre!

_Sim, graças á Itachi. –informou educada.

_Nossa que bom Sakura-chan!

_E quanto á você, não devia estar aproveitando seu casamento?

_Eu estou. Vim buscar umas mercadorias para Hina e aproveitei para matar as saudades dos amigos, só não esperava encontrá-la. E então, perdi alguma coisa?

_Eh... Nada... Digo, apenas uma apresentação minha. –respondeu depois de pensar bastante e se esforçar para parecer o mais natural que possível.

_Ah não acredito! Mas ainda haverá muitos outros não é? Isso não é justo. –exclamou de braços cruzados com um beicinho infantil.

Sakura sentiu-se bem em reencontrar Naruto. Ele era um grande e precioso amigo que lhe permitiu que, ao menos por alguns instantes tirasse de seus pensamentos um certo moreno de olhos ônix.


	21. Prova

Sasuke se sentia estranho. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, pois sempre a imagem da rosada e o doce gosto de seus lábios invadiam lhe a mente.

Resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo quando avistou uma cabeleira loira que ele conhecia muito bem:

_TEME! –o amigo gritou correndo em sua direção e antes que pudesse impedi-lo, este já havia praticamente o erguido do chão com seu abraço apertado.

_Naruto... Pode... Me soltar! –disse com dificuldades.

_Teme, nem faz tanto tempo, mas é que eu já estava morrendo de saudades. É ótimo aproveitar o tempo com a Hina-chan, mas ficar sem fazer nada o dia todo não é pra mim! –nisso tinha de concordar com o loiro, que era hiperativo demais para parar quieto.

_Então já que está aqui, me acompanhe. Darei uma volta pelo reino.

E assim os amigos foram caminhando e eram muito bem recebidos por todos onde passavam.

_Sasuke. –chamou.

_Sim?

_Tem alguma coisa errada com você? Parece mais distraído, sei lá. –observou.

_Está mesmo tão óbvio assim? –perguntou francamente, afinal, ultimamente o irmão também já havia notado isso.

_Nós crescemos juntos teme, eu conheço as suas manias e fraquezas. Pode contar.

Sasuke esperou que chegassem a um local mais isolado onde sentaram-se e ele ficou meio perdido, decidindo o que contar:

_Estou confuso. Dividido entre o que me parece certo e o que o meu impulso diz para fazer. –começou falando em voz baixa, era a primeira vez que se abria com alguém sobre aquilo.

_E qual seria exatamente a causa dessa confusão? –perguntou o loiro desconfiado.

Houve uma pausa silenciosa até que o Uchiha pronunciou:

_É a Sakura.

_O que?! Eu não acredito nisso! –exclamou surpreso.

_Nós nos beijamos e é como seu não conseguisse esquecer, como se a quisesse por perto. Porém ao mesmo tempo, tenho ainda um pé atrás com ela por tudo que houve. –tirou aquele peso das costas ignorando os olhos arregalados do amigo.

_Bem, isso realmente me pegou de surpresa! Mas meu querido amigo teme... O que você está esperando seu baka?! Sakura-chan é linda, legal e um tanto louca convenhamos... Mas ela merece uma segunda chance e pare de ignorar o que está sentindo! –aconselhou elevando seu tom de voz conforme sua animação crescia ao longo do discurso.

Sasuke não disse mais nada. E por mais que não quisesse admitir, sabia que por incrível que parecesse, seu amigo baka tinha razão.

Por outro lado, Sakura também se sentia da mesma forma em relação ao Rei. Nunca foi de seu feitio ficar suspirando por algum homem muito menos correr atrás de um, porém ela queria vê-lo novamente, estar perto dele nem que fosse mais uma vez.

Sentia-se como uma daquelas garotas tolas que ela tanto abominava, mas era algo que vinha de seu interior e a puxava para ele como um imã.

Teve então uma ideia. Seria tudo ou nada e então ela provaria á si mesma se era apenas uma idiotice de garota ou algo que lhe inspirasse a viver.

O Uchiha passou o dia todo com Naruto. Á noite jantou sozinho, pois o irmão estava numa viagem á região norte do reino e só voltaria no dia seguinte.

Quando subiu ao quarto, retirou o sobretudo, as botas, desabotoou a camisa de algodão branca e quando voltou-se para frente pensou que estava vendo uma miragem:

Lá estava a mulher de cabelo cor de rosa, utilizando apenas uma camisola longa de tecido leve e num tom tão pálido quanto sua pele.

_Sakura? –perguntou como que para ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo ali.

Ela saiu de seu devaneio em frente à janela e voltou-se para ele com os olhos verdes iluminados apenas pela luz do luar e um ar de sorriso em seus delicados lábios.

_Como você entrou aqui? –indagou esquecendo-se por um momento que ela era uma mulher tão habilidosa quanto ele e Naruto.

A Haruno estava diante dele, mas parecia não lhe ouvir:

_Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas... –de repente não tinha palavras para definir o que se passava em seu interior. _Só me responda: se sente da mesma forma em relação á mim?

Por mais que a rosada não tivesse especificado qual era o assunto em questão, Sasuke viu em seus olhos que sim, ela também estava tão perdida quanto ele em relação àquela força que um exercia sobre o outro.

Hesitante e ansioso, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e Sakura não esperou mais para dependurar-se em seu pescoço e tomar seus lábios com urgência.

O moreno não ficou para trás e logo suas mãos desciam por sua cintura e quadril. Ergueu-a e foi enlaçado por suas pernas.

Jogou-se literalmente sobre a cama com ela abaixo de si, mas Sakura nem sequer protestou. Também pudera, estava muito ocupada com as cócegas e arrepios que os pequenos beijos do moreno lhe causavam por toda região do pescoço até seu colo.

Ele continuou com aquela deliciosa tortura por mais algum tempo, até que suas mãos correram por suas pernas erguendo lhe a camisola até tirá-la totalmente. E foi grande a sua admiração ao notar que não havia mais nada para encobrir o belo corpo da rosada.

Em seguida reparou em suas feições coradas pela forma como era observada, e beijou-lhe calorosamente mais uma vez. Sua boca desceu até seus mamilos rosados provocando-os com a língua e seus hábeis dedos.

Sakura mesmo tomada por sensações nunca sentidas antes, inverteu as posições tomando os lábios do Uchiha novamente.

"Ela gosta mesmo de me desafiar" –foi o único pensamento que veio á mente do Rei naquele momento. Até que percebeu que não podia mais esperar, sua masculinidade queimava por estar dentro dela, então decidido ficou por cima novamente e se afastou um pouco para retirar as calças que eram obstáculos para que colocasse fim em seu desejo.

Ajeitando as pernas dela, adentrou-a de uma só vez. Notou o aperto dela nos lençóis e a mordida que dava em seus próprios lábios na vã tentativa de abafar um grito de dor.

Sasuke percebeu que mais uma vez havia feito um mau juízo de Sakura, já que ela não era uma garota de bordel e havia lhe proporcionado ser o primeiro homem de sua vida.

De certa forma honrado com isso, ele fez questão de ficar parado, curvar-se sobre ela, espalhar beijos por sua face e acariciar seus cabelos.

E só então quando sentiu-a relaxar começou com movimentos lentos. Notou que aos poucos a rosada se impulsionava em sua direção para recebê-lo melhor.

Agora sim com movimentos de vai e vêm mais ritmados, os dois gemiam em uníssono e desfrutavam juntos daquela ocasião importante e especial.

Quando sentiu que chegaria lá, o moreno fez questão de intensificar ainda mais os movimentos fazendo com que o delicado corpo abaixo de si se contraísse numa onda de prazer juntamente dele.

Sentiu o líquido quente invadi-la assim como a certeza de que não era apenas uma besteira e sim algo que ela queria para o resto da vida: estar junto de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele se retirou dela e deitou-a sobre seu peito. E tomado por uma tranquilidade interior, adormeceu ali, inalando o agradável cheiro de cereja de seus sedosos cabelos cor de rosa.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente. Primeiramente estranhou o quarto em que estava, depois lembrou-se da noite passada e notou que o Uchiha não estava ao seu lado.

Olhou em volta e viu-o apoiado na janela, vestindo apenas sua calça negra, distraído. Enrolou-se num lençol branco e aproximou-se o abraçando por trás e depositando um cálido beijo em suas costas.

O moreno girou o corpo e encarou-a com a mão em seu rosto.

_Você se arrependeu? –perguntou Sakura hesitante diante do olhar sério dele.

_É complicado, mas... Não, não estou arrependido. –respondeu tranquilo dando um beijo em sua testa.

O olhar de Sakura se iluminou enquanto ele segurava uma de suas mãos e a arrastava para a sala de banho do aposento.


	22. Apaixonados

Com a banheira já cheia, Sasuke retirou a calça sorrindo diante da expressão corada de Sakura, que fez questão de desviar seu olhar do homem perfeito que tinha á sua frente.

Depois estendeu a mão para que se juntasse á ele. Ainda com a face avermelhada deixou que o lençol deslizasse por seu corpo e adentrou a banheira. Banharam-se, acariciaram e beijaram por um bom tempo.

Então o Uchiha retirou-se envolvendo uma toalha em volta da cintura enquanto seu cabelo estava encharcado e pequenas gotículas escorriam por seu abdômen definido.

Estendeu uma toalha para a rosada que foi até ele, que a abraçou beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço. Virou-a contra seu corpo e tomou novamente aqueles lábios que haviam se tornado seu único e mais prazeroso vício, explorando e apertando aquela clara e macia pele que formava cada parte de seu corpo tentador.

Em pouco tempo já estava pronto e ansioso para tomá-la para si. Ergueu-a e a apoiou sobre a bancada de madeira pura da sala de banho.

Deixou que a toalha fosse ao chão enquanto deslizava-se para dentro dela. A Haruno arfou ao senti-lo dentro de si.

Diferente da primeira vez, Sasuke já começou com investidas rápidas e firmes, levando a rosada á loucura.

Já vestidos, Sakura deu um terno beijo nos lábios do Uchiha como despedida.

_Tsunade deve estar louca de preocupação.

_Tem razão. Se cuide...

_Você sabe que eu não preciso disso Uchiha. –disse sorrindo com ar de superioridade e desafio.

A rosada fez questão sair de esguelha, pelos fundos sem que ninguém lhe visse. Não queria comprometer nem ao Rei nem á ela, não depois do passado que envolvia os dois.

Tentou adentrar o casarão de mansinho, mas saltou de espanto ao já ser recebida pelos berros da loira:

_Menina você quer me matar! Onde esteve até uma hora dessas?! –indagou desesperada como se questionasse uma criança desaparecida.

_Calma Tsunade, não há motivos para se preocupar. –respondeu calma.

_Por acaso não voltou á matar, voltou? –questionou apreensiva segurando as mãos da rosada.

_Claro que não! Disso pode ter certeza.

_Então o que foi que aconteceu?

_Quando for o momento certo, você será a primeira á saber. –sorriu-lhe docemente.

Mais tarde, quando ajudava a loira á arrumar a decoração do local, Sakura perguntou com as feições mais inocentes que pôde:

_Tsunade, o que é o amor?

A mais velha um tanto surpresa com a pergunta respondeu sem jeito:

_Bem... Eu diria que é o início de tudo. Os seres humanos já nascem dele ou ao menos por meio de um ato que deveria ser de amor. Está na essência de todos nós e mesmo que tente se esquivar dele, o amor sempre estará envolvido nos laços que desenvolvemos com as pessoas.

_E quando você percebe que está amando?

_Acredito que é quando cada parte do seu ser deseja estar com aquela pessoa e não se separar dela jamais. É quando o bem-estar do outro se torna mais importante que as suas próprias necessidades e um sorriso da pessoa amada basta para que ganhe seu dia. –respondeu sorrindo contestando os próprios sentimentos que nutria pelo primeiro e único homem de sua vida.

Sakura agradeceu mentalmente por Tsunade não tê-la questionado o porquê de tudo aquilo, porém sentiu-se renovada de repente ao perceber que, finalmente havia descoberto o amor.

Logo depois do almoço, seu irmão chegou de viagem:

_E então como foi? –perguntou o caçula.

_Está tudo em ordem. E por aqui?

_Tudo em paz. –respondeu brevemente.

O mais velho observou-o avaliativo e falou:

_Será que minha ausência lhe fez bem? Está mais... Vívido, com um brilho no olhar.

_Acredite, não é por conta de sua ausência que estou assim. –disse sorrindo deixando um Itachi confuso para trás antes que este questionasse mais alguma coisa.

Mais tarde, Sakura foi à aldeia que havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, tendo uma estrutura melhor e mais bonita como uma simpática vila.

No caminho, saudou várias crianças e acenou para Jiraya que estava sentado do lado de fora de sua casa, reparou que assim como Tsunade, o homem estava mais radiante do que nunca.

Parou diante da casa do Hatake e entrou sem cerimônias, afinal, era mesmo como se estivesse em sua segunda casa.

Cumprimentou-o com um abraço cheio de saudades:

_Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim. –falou o homem de cabelos prateados abatido.

_Largue de besteiras! Como podia esquecer-me do homem mais importante da minha vida? –dirigiu-lhe um sorriso inocente como quando era criança e o Hatake sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

_Minha doce menina que, aliás, nunca foi tão indefesa assim, se tornou uma mulher diante dos meus olhos. De repente me sinto um velho.

_Não diga essas coisas. A velhice e a juventude estão na cabeça das pessoas e enquanto não se sentir o velho que você não é de forma alguma, não o será. –disse com a mão em seu ombro.

_Obrigado minha princesa. –beijou-lhe a mão daquela que era a fonte central de suas alegrias, Sakura era a filha, a vida, a luz que Kakashi guardou por toda a sua existência.

Sasuke bateu na porta da charmosa casa e uma morena bonita abriu a porta um tanto envergonhada:

_Boa tarde Hinata.

_B-boa tarde Sasuke-sama entre, por favor. –disse gaguejando, o único com quem perdera aquele hábito era seu marido.

_Como vão as coisas Hinata?

_M-muito bem.

Insatisfeito com o monótono diálogo com a morena, apenas perguntou sobre o amigo e ela indicou que ele estava no jardim dos fundos.

Chegando até lá se deparou com o loiro deitado todo esparramado na grama verde.

_Dobe! –chamou ficando diante dele, tapando-lhe o sol que até então batia em sua face.

_Ei teme! –resmungou abrindo os belos olhos azuis.

_Preciso desabafar. –foi seco e direto ao ponto.

_Diga então! –admirou-se com a urgência do moreno.

_Eu e Sakura... Nós... Ficamos juntos.

_Juntos? Juntos como? –intrigou-se o loiro.

_Ora seu baka, juntos, juntos! Como você e Hinata devem ficar quando estão á sós. –respondeu alterado com o amigo.

_Ah! –exclamou e o tempo de silêncio entre eles foi constrangedor. _Admita Sasuke, você está apaixonado por ela, aliás, sempre foi. Aquela implicância toda no fundo tinha um motivo.

_Não é nada que eu já tenha sentido antes, nem com Midori. É tudo mais intenso... Então posso dizer que sim né? –indagou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, indicando sua incerteza.

_Sim dobe, sim. Bem-vindo ao clube dos homens apaixonados! –Naruto se manifestou escandaloso como sempre e com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

De volta á vila, Sakura preparava-se para retornar:

_É melhor eu ir mesmo. –disse Sakura reparando que o sol já se escondia para que a lua pudesse enfim mostrar seu brilho.

_Acho melhor que lhe acompanhe.

_Não precisa mesmo Kakashi, obrigada por tudo, foi bom matar as saudades. –deu-lhe um último beijo na bochecha através da máscara e retirou-se.

Naquele horário as crianças já cessavam suas brincadeiras e se despediam umas das outras enquanto o aroma aconchegante do jantar predominava pelas ruelas da vila.

Sakura sorriu um pouco ao pensar que por mais que nunca teve nada daquilo para ela, sonhava em um dia ter uma família e reunir-se todos em torno de uma lareira numa agradável noite de inverno.

Caminhava pela estrada deserta, distraída pensando em reencontrar o Uchiha quando tudo o que sentiu foi uma forte pancada em sua cabeça e em seguida foi ao chão com as vistas embaçadas tendo como última visão, nada mais do que dois vultos.


	23. Busca

Os dois amigos caminhavam lado a lado conversando e sorrindo como nos velhos tempos. Eles dirigiam-se á vila para rever seu mentor.

No caminho encontraram Tsunade:

_Ué, Jiraya não está com você? –perguntou Naruto.

_Não, ele disse que ia escrever mais um daqueles livros pornográficos dele e eu o chutei daqui. –respondeu a mulher nervosa. _Por acaso estão indo vê-lo?

_Sim. –foi a vez do Uchiha se pronunciar.

_Então, se encontrarem Sakura digam á ela que precisa voltar o quanto antes, ela foi até a casa de Kakashi e não retornou até agora.

_Certo. Até mais Tsunade. –despediu-se o loiro.

Depois de reverem o velho, Naruto indagou por acaso:

_Sabe se Sakura-chan está aqui com Kakashi?

_Vi-a chegando, mas não sei se já foi embora. É incrível como aquela garota está a cada dia mais bela, deve ser a influência de Tsunade. –confessou com um ar apaixonado.

_Hehe é mesmo. O teme que o diga, hein? –olhou sugestivamente e cutucando o amigo que fez questão de disfarçar diante do jeito malicioso com o qual Jiraya passara a encará-lo também.

O loiro então se sentiu na obrigação de dar o recado de Tsunade á Sakura-chan e foi procurá-la na casa do Hatake:

_Sakura? Não ela saiu daqui á algum tempo, na verdade já devia ter chegado.

_Vai ver que nos desencontramos então.

_Ou então... –começou o Hatake.

_Ou então o que? -o sorriso sumiu dos lábios do loiro e ele indagou preocupado.

_Nada, é só... Ela sabe se cuidar não é mesmo? –continuou o homem de cabelos prateados.

_Tem algum motivo para estar tão inseguro assim Kakashi? –foi a vez de Sasuke tomar á dianteira.

_É que um morador da vila disse ter visto Kakuzu rondando os arredores, eu o procurei, mas como não encontrei nada, pensei que a pessoa tivesse se enganado.

_Como aquele desgraçado poderia estar vivo?! –Naruto exclamou.

_Fui eu mesmo quem o derrubou. –acrescentou Sasuke começando á dar indícios de desespero.

_Mas pode não tê-lo destruído de vez.

_Não podemos nos desesperar! É preciso que tenhamos certeza disso. –Naruto disse tentando inutilmente conter sua ansiedade.

_Naruto, volte á cidade e certifique-se de que Sakura não chegou. Traga apoio se possível. Eu, Sasuke e Jiraya percorreremos e vasculharemos as rotas possíveis em busca de sinais que indiquem o paradeiro dela.

O loiro acenou e saiu em disparada enquanto os outros dois logo buscaram o mais velho.

Sakura acordou com uma dor latejante em sua cabeça. Seus extintos logo a levaram-na olhar em volta á procura de algo que dissesse onde ela estava ou quem era o responsável por deixá-la ali.

Tentou se mover e notou que havia uma corrente presa á sua canela. Mais adiante viu um homem sentado na escuridão. Não pôde reparar direito, mas por um momento pensou já tê-lo visto antes. Viu também quando este lhe sorriu desdenhosamente. Em seguida, o homem se levantou e saiu por uma pequena porta no fim do extenso cômodo.

A Haruno procurou, porém não encontrou nada que pudesse ajudá-la a soltar-se. Foi então que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta novamente e passos de cerca de três pessoas foram ouvidos.

Sua pele arrepiou quando o asqueroso homem de quem pensava ter se livrado, apareceu como um fantasma do passado diante de si. Lá estava ele: Kakuzu.

Ao vê-la, olhou bem dentro de seus olhos verdes e soltou uma gargalhada alta e exagerada:

_Veja só quem está toda encolhidinha agora. O que foi? Seus heróis não irão vir te salvar dessa vez? –debochou.

_Eu não preciso deles para chutar esse seu traseiro. –enfrentou-o.

Por mais que revê-lo havia lhe lembrado de todas as coisas ruins que este lhe havia feito, e isso a fez sentir medo, ficara nervosa e decidida que mesmo se o pior acontecesse, mesmo se acabasse morta, não se daria por derrotada para um canalha como Kakuzu.

_Olha só! Pensei que a prisão lhe faria criar algum juízo, mas pelo visto está igual ou pior do que antes. É bom mesmo aqueles imbecis não aparecerem por aqui, assim eu posso acabar o que comecei e ainda desforrar toda a raiva que me fizeste passar. –disse em tom de ameaça segurando seu rosto entre uma das mãos.

Enquanto isso:

_Que droga! Não há nada, nenhum indício que comprove que Sakura ao menos passou por aqui. –exclamou Kakashi já de cabeça quente.

_O pior é não ter certeza de que aquele crápula continua á solta por aí. –acrescentou Sasuke.

Nesse momento ouviram uns berros:

_Ei! Kakashi, padrinho, teme! –era Naruto que corria desesperado ao encontro deles.

_E então Naruto? –indagou Jiraya.

_Nada, ela não voltou. –informou tristemente.

_Também não encontramos nenhuma pista, ou seja, não sabemos nem por onde procurá-la. –o Rei disse preocupado com Sakura.

_Naruto não havia deixado claro para que trouxesse reforços? –questionou Kakashi.

_Ops, quando soube que Sakura-chan não havia aparecido, eu fiquei tão aflito que me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe 'hehe. –o loiro sorriu sem graça.

_Naruto seu baka! –gritou Jiraya puxando a orelha do rapaz.

_Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san! –uma mulher apareceu gritando do nada.

_O que houve? –o de cabelos prateados perguntou.

_Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, eu juro que vi!

_Diga o que! –falou já ficando nervoso com o desespero da mulher.

_Kakuzu e alguns homens entrando naquele barracão abandonado carregando Sakura-sama.

_Droga! –foi a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios.

_Ao menos agora sabemos onde estão. Pode nos indicar o lugar? –Jiraya tomou a frente mantendo a calma.

_Sim é claro, por aqui. –a mulher falou dando alguns passos esperando que a seguissem.

Sasuke ficou parado pensativo e Naruto sussurrou-lhe uma pergunta:

_O que há de errado Sasuke?

_Nada, é só... Se eu puser minhas mãos naquele desgraçado, prometo que dessa vez não irei falhar. –respondeu sério e decidido.

_Venha, vamos salvar Sakura-chan. –disse colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele sempre estaria do lado do amigo.

Seguiram a camponesa até encontrarem o tal barracão, Kakashi deu ordem para que a mulher voltasse e avisasse os outros para que ficassem em alerta.

Havia dois homens guardando a entrada do local, um estava sentado em um toco de um tronco e o outro estava de pé próximo do primeiro.

Astuto, Kakashi aproximou-se sorrateiramente do que estava sentado e segurando sua cabeça entre as mãos, torceu-lhe o pescoço. Naruto observou chocado, sabendo agora de quem Sakura havia pegado aquela frieza e habilidade quando matava, porém interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio quando o outro se virou para o Hatake, mas Jiraya acertou-lhe a cabeça com um pedaço de pau.

Depois de checar os arredores, se reuniram para ouvir o de cabelos prateados:

_Numa das laterais, vi uma pequena janela no alto. Naruto e Sasuke, quero que entrem por lá e procurem Sakura, se alguém entrar no caminho eliminem discretamente. Eu e Jiraya faremos o mesmo na entrada.

Todos concordaram. Primeiro os mais velhos ajudaram os outros dois á subirem até a pequena abertura, pela qual com certo esforço, passaram. Depois puderam dar continuidade ao plano.

Jiraya e Kakashi foram andando lentamente pelo local mal iluminado. Quando viram mais dois inimigos livraram-se deles com ataques furtivos, sem que esses nem notassem suas presenças antes de irem ao chão.

Por outro lado, Sasuke e Naruto não haviam tido tanta sorte. Caíram e logo sentiram espadas afiadas encostadas em suas costas enquanto ordenavam á eles:

_Larguem as armas e nem pensem em reagir.

Sasuke olhou para o amigo e eles obedeceram com o intuito de que talvez fossem levados até onde Sakura estava ou Kakuzu se encontrava.

E assim como pensaram, outra voz pronunciou:

_Esse aqui não é o Rei?

_É sim. O chefe vai adorar saber isso.

_Vamos levá-los até ele então.

Deixaram-se ser conduzidos para a maior área do local. Lá estavam um bando de capangas e no centro um homem de vestes negras e uma garota deitada no chão.

O coração dos dois se apertou com o que viram: o homem chutava fortemente a barriga da garota que com o golpe cuspiu sangue.

E em especial o coração e a mente do Uchiha foram tomados por uma fúria intensa, quando o indivíduo voltou-se para eles com seu sorriso sádico como se recebesse convidados de honra.


	24. Conclusão

Voltou-se á eles com aquele sorriso sádico animal e assustador:

–O que temos aqui? O Rei e seu lacaio em pessoa. Por acaso vieram atrás da vadia outra vez?-indagou Kakuzu ainda sorrindo.

Sakura ainda caída no chão olhou para eles, aliviada e tensa ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke por sua vez, tentou avançar contra o homem, mas o que lhe segurava não permitiu.

–Vejo que o frangote quer brigar. –continuou debochando perante o olhar sério do Uchiha.

Foi aí que Kakuzu e os demais viram quando os capangas que seguravam Naruto e Sasuke caíram inconscientes no chão.

E lá estavam Jiraya e Kakashi.

–Mas olhem só, ainda trouxeram reforços! Acreditem será muito divertido acabar com vocês. Homens! –manifestou-se e seus soldados avançaram nos intrusos enquanto Kakuzu segurava Sakura perto de si.

–Isso é o que você sonha baka, mas nem sempre sonhos se tornam realidade! –exclamou Naruto partindo para cima do primeiro inimigo que vira pela frente, abaixando-se de sua investida e dando-lhe um soco na altura do estômago.

Kakashi ia partir para defender a filha, porém um brutamonte se colocou em seu caminho, então pegou um punhal e passou a deferir golpes principalmente em sua cabeça.

Jiraya colocou-se em posição de ataque, gesticulando para que o adversário o atacasse, este o fez e acertou-lhe um soco bem no nariz. O de cabelos brancos então percebera o quanto seu reflexo havia piorado, mas decidiu que não deixaria barato. Por isso, deu-lhe um chute bem nas partes baixas.

O Hatake continuou confrontando os adversários com chutes e socos. Sua experiência e reflexo lhe garantiam que seus golpes eram sempre certeiros.

Por outro lado, o ancião pervertido não ficava para trás e por mais que o tempo tivesse o deixado mais lento, a eficácia de seus golpes não ficava para trás.

Sasuke se defendia com sua katana e num determinado momento, quando se viu cercado pelos capangas obteve a ajuda do amigo:

–Vá atrás de Kakuzu, lhe darei cobertura. –o loiro assegurou e o moreno concordou.

Sakura, porém decidiu lutar contra o asqueroso homem que lhe segurava. Apunhalou-o com uma cotovelada na barriga, que fez com que lhe soltasse. Quando o inimigo pegou uma espada para atacá-la, com uma rapidez surpreendente tirou a arma de suas mãos e passou-lhe uma rasteira.

Lá estava ela agora diante do homem que mais odiava em sua vida. Com a espada em mãos e ele caído diante de si tinha a chance de livrar-se dele para sempre.

Juntou as mãos em torno da arma, olhou bem nos olhos de Kakuzu... Mas sentiu-se incapaz de fazer aquilo, repreendera-se tanto por seu hábito que agora que tinha aquela decisão á fazer, sentia-se incapaz de o fazê-lo.

Kakuzu então ergueu-se e antes que tocasse em Sakura, Sasuke afastou-a dele confrontando o oponente frente á frente.

–Por que não bate em alguém do seu tamanho? –questionou-o sombrio.

Irritado, o outro avançou sobre ele com uma sequência de golpes da qual o Uchiha desviou habilmente, porém num momento de distração acabou levando um murro no rosto.

Afastou-se e tocou seus lábios constatando que havia feito um corte ali.

–Isso não ficará barato. –pronunciou-se.

Aproximando-se simulou que ia deferir um chute para pegar o adversário com a guarda baixa e segurar seu pulso, torcendo-o de uma vez. O homem soltou um grunhido enquanto os ossos estralaram.

Aí sim o derrubou com um chute e curvou-se um pouco pisando em seu peito:

–Agora eu vou te mandar para o lugar onde pessoas como você devem apodrecer.

–Não! Não! –gritava num último intuito por sua vida miserável enquanto o Uchiha fincava a lâmina da espada em seu coração.

Praticamente todos os outros haviam sido derrotados, alguns fugiram ao notar que a situação estava perdida.

O Rei deu uma última olhada no homem caído e mesmo que tinha ódio por ele, não era de seu feitio deliciar-se e desfrutar do sentimento de matar alguém.

Então encaminhou-se até onde Sakura estava abraçada ao Hatake e quando Sasuke se aproximou, esta deixou os braços do mais velho para juntar-se em um abraço com o homem pelo qual estava apaixonada.

Com a resolução da situação, os heróis puderam finalmente descansar e respirar aliviados pelo mundo estar livre de mais um crápula como Kakuzu.

Sasuke levou Sakura consigo até o castelo.

Depois de explicarem a situação á Itachi que havia ficado preocupado com o sumiço do irmão, e da rosada banhar-se subiram á seus aposentos e o moreno percebeu que a mulher ainda estava distante:

–Está tudo bem? Digo, ele não lhe fez mais nada... –perguntou preocupado.

–Não. Bem, isso não importa mais finalmente estou livre disso.

–Sim, agora com certeza. –concordou abraçando-a por trás.

Ela voltou-se para ele e disse:

–E pensar que até certo tempo atrás nós erámos inimigos mortais.

–Pois é, é realmente uma história e tanto. –deu-lhe seu conhecido sorriso de canto enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Após um curto tempo de silêncio, Sakura começou com um olhar caloroso:

_Minha alma, meu corpo e principalmente meu coração lhe pertence. Agradeço-lhe com franqueza. Foi principalmente por você que eu mudei, que tive forças para me tornar uma pessoa melhor... Eu te amo Sasuke. –deixou que sua voz ganhasse um tom mais doce e ao mesmo tempo tímido.

–E você me provou o impossível. Transformou o ódio em um amor maior do que á qualquer outro. Amo-te com todo o coração também.

Os olhos verdes dela se iluminaram e Sakura sorriu-lhe e beijou-o fervorosamente.

Em pouco tempo já estavam nus e seus lábios continuavam trabalhando em perfeita sincronia.

Sasuke desceu sua boca ao alvo pescoço fazendo com que sua pele arrepiasse. Desceu mais, degustando de seus redondos e firmes seios. Percorreu sua barriga esguia, tateou suas coxas macias e apalpou seu bumbum.

Depois foi a vez dela: arranhou e beijou cada parte de sua pele, cada músculo bem formado do Uchiha, só confirmando a ideia de que ele realmente era um deus de tão lindo.

Após provocarem-se mutuamente, Sasuke permitiu que Sakura sentasse sobre si e rebolasse em cima de seu membro. Adorava aquela sensação, ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca soltava gemidos roucos.

Sakura também estava em êxtase, sentindo-se preenchida por ele: o homem que amava, quando ele a segurou, jogando-a ao seu lado na cama e preparando-a penetrou-lhe firme e profundamente. Conforme os movimentos ritmados se repetiam, ela gemia cada vez mais alto.

Sentiu-a se contraindo em torno de si ao mesmo tempo em que atingia seu limite.

Ainda extasiados e ofegantes com o ato recente deitaram-se lado a lado. Olhando-se, ambos sabiam o que se passava pela mente do outro: a satisfação e felicidade de ter por perto finalmente, o amor de suas vidas.

_Quer se tornar a Rainha? –Sasuke indagou com a respiração entrecortada.

_Está me pedindo em... Oh, eu adoraria! –ela respondeu sorrindo e rolando sobre ele beijando-lhe mais uma vez...

Podemos concluir então que, para quem acredita nisso, quando o destino traça suas rotas e encruzilhadas, não há nada que impeça o que já era para ser.

E esse sentimento tão lindo chamado amor, é capaz de quebrar as barreiras mais profundas do orgulho e do ódio e trazer o melhor lado das pessoas. Por ele se luta, se vive, se chora e sorri...

Embora breve, podemos conhecer nessa história o amor nas mais variadas origens.

No caso de Tsunade e Jiraya, um amor maduro que superou uma traição do passado e que nem mesmo o tempo foi capaz de separar.

Quanto á Hinata e Naruto, o amor inocente e puro, tal como os primeiros sentimentos da infância e que se bem cultivados crescem e desabrocham junto com as pessoas, se tornando uma grande força e motivo para superação.

E nosso casal central, Sakura e Sasuke, nos indicam que mesmo com seus defeitos, suas falhas e seus pecados, quando se ama se perdoa e se supera até mesmo as situações mais difíceis. Isso tudo, é claro quando o sentimento é verdadeiro e recíproco, pois ninguém é capaz de amar por si e pelo outro.

Ninguém está livre desse sentimento, mas cabe á cada um decidir quando buscá-lo, ou em alguns casos, no momento mais inesperado, o momento em que o coração bate mais forte e fala mais alto do que todas as razões e crendices...

_**Fim!**_


End file.
